Through The Blaze
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: When a serious illness suddenly takes ahold of Diana, all of her friends and professors must band together to help find the cure. But will they be able to make it in time...?
1. The First Sign

**Finally it's time to post this massive fic! I got this idea months and months ago from the canon manga, and ended up combining it with several other big LWA ideas I've been wanting to write, so I just compiled it all into one big fic! It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Through The Blaze

Chapter 1. The First Sign

It's a very exciting time for Akko at Luna Nova. Not because there are any special events of field trips on the horizon for her to look forward to, but simply because nowadays she has started to actually enjoy her classes and lectures rather than dread them.

Ever since The Grand Triskelion had been discovered, the Forest of Arcturus revived, and the joy of magic widespread around the world, her life has been improving day by day. She looks forward to her classes and what she can learn in them, now that she knows for certain her lack of magical competence is no fault of her own, and that there is a surefire way to reclaim it through hard work.

Though she still does get hit with the occasional wave of boredom here and there, and is still a bit prone to slacking off in the attention department, overall the amounts of times she gets chided by a professor have been cut in half.

And for Atsuko Kagari, that's a big improvement.

She has fewer detentions, chores, and supplementary lessons to take away from her free time.

But even her free time she uses wisely. Rather than snooping around the campus to discover hidden labyrinths or locked rooms, she instead set up a schedule for herself that will continue to help her improve her training.

With the help of Professor Ursula, she creates a schedule that allows her to train at least three days a week after classes, and allows the other two weekdays to handle larger homework assignments.

And to make things even more enjoyable, Akko doesn't only set up extra lessons with her professors, but with her friends as well.

Sucy helps her with potions and concoctions, Lotte helps with communicative spells and spells involving animals, Amanda helps with her broom-flying.

And of course there's one person who couldn't possibly be left out of Akko's new schedule.

At least once a week, Diana would help her with anything she needed assistance with, be it homework, studying, or learning. Even when all of her other after-school lessons rotate by the week, Diana always makes sure to keep at least one day open for Akko no matter what.

They've become much closer since their time together with the Shiny Rod. Close enough that somewhere along the lines, the late-night library study sessions hadn't been _entirely_ focused on studying.

Diana never lets it get too out of hand, of course; no matter how wonderful Akko's kisses make her feel. She'll always remind the both of them they have work to do, and one way or another they'll get it done.

Either way, Diana will always allow for a few goodnight kisses and a hug to finish off the evening.

On Akko's antsiest days, she'll attend her session with Diana solely for the sake of those final thirty seconds. And Diana has to admit – though only to herself – that she looks forward to it as well.

Tonight seems to be one of those nights.

Tucked away in their private back corner of the library, with only a soft, milky lamplight to cushion their vision, Akko and Diana sit across from one another at their table. Several books and notebooks are open between them as Akko toils over the pages, perched on her elbows with both hands tangled in her hair.

"Uugghh, I just don't get this part..." They're studying the trajectory and age of constellations tonight, and all of the math and thinking involved is burning her out.

Naturally Akko's vocalness about her frustration warrants Diana's assistance. But when she stands from her chair and leans slightly over the table like that, and her wavy silver hair falls silently over her shoulder, and her diamond-blue eyes are hinted with starlight, Akko can't concentrate on anything else.

"What do you seem to be having difficulty with?" Diana inquires. "Identification or calculation?"

"Everything," Akko sighs. "I can't focus tonight..." She expects Diana to motivate her to try one more time. Not a single secret study session has gone by without Akko struggling with one thing or another, and Diana refusing to let her give up without boosting her confidence.

But to her surprise, Diana doesn't give her that nudge tonight. She sits back in her seat patiently, allowing the lamplight to cover her in a new angle.

"You've been working very diligently these last few weeks. I understand it's not easy adjusting to such a demanding new schedule."

"But I like doing this!" Akko declares. "It's more fun learning and practicing things with my friends."

"I understand." Diana dips her head like a compassionate queen. "However, it's no reason to wear yourself out. We've done plenty tonight. Let's retire early so you can get some rest."

Akko is both happy and upset.

"But-"

"We can pick up from here next time." Diana begins closing the books and notebooks, then stacks them neatly into separate piles.

Akko watches, feeling almost guilty somehow.

Diana recognizes that moping of hers. She smiles to herself and gets up from her chair, skirting around the table to take a seat beside Akko instead. Akko straightens up like a dog, trying to contain her newfound enthusiasm.

"Just for a moment," Diana murmurs.

Akko nods and instantly closes her eyes. She waits until she can sense Diana's presence drawing nearer, until she can feel the faint fanning of her breath against her mouth.

Their lips bump together quietly.

Akko leans forward just a little, trying not to be too greedy. Instead of balling her hands into fists in her lap, she reaches out and places them on Diana's waist, inching ever closer.

They part, catch their breath, and then Akko initiates the next one.

She can always tell just how reserved Diana is being, how she seems to want more, but never takes it. Akko wishes she would from time to time.

Maybe tonight is her lucky night. Because Diana allows the affection to extend past the usual minute or so. Akko's puzzled, but she definitely isn't about to start questioning it.

She kisses her back for as long as she can, trying to make it last for all the days she'll have to wait until their next session together. She shifts forward a bit more, leaning into the kiss. She feels Diana's hand on her arm, and one on her cheek.

It's perfect. Akko wants to stay here forever...

It's so sudden when Diana rips herself away. She inhales with unnatural sharpness, and her hands leave Akko to grip the table and chair with unwarranted force.

It's all so fast and startling Akko nearly falls back in her chair.

"D-Diana-? What's the matter?"

She's _never_ reacted this way before, especially not with such vehemence. Diana's bowed her head, and waves of hair have shielded her expression. Akko can hear her breathing hard suddenly. She lets go of the table only to press that hand against her forehead. Akko slides her chair closer and reaches out for her nervously.

"Diana? What's wrong? D-Did I do something...?"

Feeling Akko's hands on her side and shoulder eases Diana's tension a bit. She herself isn't exactly sure what had just happened. One second everything had been just fine, and then the next...

"It's all right..." she says, almost tentatively. "I suddenly just felt a flash of heat." She leaves it at that. Akko doesn't need to know the extent of the temperature.

It had felt like something had gripped her with burning claws, boiling her blood in one second flat, setting her on fire. But now it's gone, with only faint pulses of the discomfort left in her bloodstream. Diana draws in a breath and everything feels normal once again.

Akko's hands are still clinging to her, and her eyes are still wide with shock.

"Heat?" she parrots. "Like a fever?" She quickly brushes Diana's bangs aside and presses their foreheads together. "You don't feel warm..."

"I'm not sure what it was," Diana murmurs. "But whatever it was has passed."

Akko nervously eases back, but doesn't let go of her.

"Are you sure? You look really pale all of a sudden." She bites her lip, noting the thin veil of sweat that has started clinging to Diana's skin. "Maybe we should go to bed early after all."

"Given the circumstances, I think that would be best."

They wait for a moment longer, until Diana feels everything inside her body return to normal. When she's feeling well enough to stand, Akko jumps up first to support her.

She sticks close to Diana's side as they go about re-shelving the books, gathering their notes, and finally making their way to the exit.

They walk the hallways quietly, with Akko flashing occasional worried glances at her classmate. But Diana seems entirely better now, as though it had never happened at all.

Even so, Akko decides to walk her to her dorm room to make sure.

They arrive without incident and turn to face one another. Akko twiddles her fingers.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Everything feels just fine now."

"...Are you sure it wasn't something I did...?"

Diana offers a kind smile. She takes a step forward and kisses Akko's cheek.

"Quite sure."

Akko flushes and bites her lip to stop the stupidly-huge grin from coming on.

"Okay..."

"As I said, we will pick up from where we left off next time. Good work today, Akko. And goodnight."

"Okay. Thanks, Diana. Goodnight."

With a dip of her head, Diana excuses herself and disappears into her room.

Akko lingers a moment longer, but nothing out of the ordinary happens. Whatever had happened tonight was over now, and Diana seems all right.

Their next study session won't be until next week, but Akko is already looking forward to it.

She turns on her heel and scurries off back to her own room, thinking nothing more on the matter.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is going to sort of relate slightly back to my other fic Threaded, at least in terms of the setting. You'll find out what I mean, so if you wanna you can read that fic to understand what will happen later in this one!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Uncertainty

**Another short chapter, but I promise they'll get longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Uncertainty

The next few days progress as normal witching schooldays should, with only a minimal amount of tomfoolery in between.

But it's nothing like the trouble Akko had been getting herself into a month ago with the Shiny Rod.

When she takes a moment to sit back and appreciate her current semester, she has to admit it's rather nice to be taking classes and learning magic instead of putting herself in potentially perilous situations on a near-daily basis.

For now, she just wants to focus on attending Chariot's school with her friends like she'd always dreamed.

She sticks to her new schedule, doing her best to complete all (or most) of her homework every night so as not to get scolded the following day. She practices with her friends and professors after classes if need be during the weekdays, and on the weekends they have little picnics outside. Hannah and Jasna prepare the snacks, Diana prepares tea, Constanze brings things to build or play with, Lotte and Barbara share books, and even Sucy Amanda and Akko do their own parts with helping to carry things or set up the area. They eat, chat, play, and overall enjoy themselves as they wind down from a demanding school week.

And for once in her life, Akko is actually looking forward to Monday.

* * *

When Monday does roll around, Akko charges in headfirst. Quite literally.

She'd woken with a sudden vigor, a determination to be the first one into their homeroom class, even earlier than Diana. So she spends the morning rousing her teammates and getting herself ready.

"Come on you guys! We're gonna be first today!" she declares, tossing Lotte and Sucy their uniforms.

"Someone's excited," Sucy mutters. "What's with you?"

"Nothing's _with_ me," Akko says. "I'm just _feeling_ it today, y'know?"

"I think it's great you're excited for classes," Lotte smiles. "Good for you, Akko."

Lotte hurries to get ready to support Akko, and even manages to make Sucy hurry up as well.

And for the first time ever, the three of them are walking the hallways even before the earliest morning chatter of the earliest early birds is audible.

Akko skips on her way with her chest puffed out and her chin high.

"This isn't so bad once in a while! I don't think I could do it every day, but just now and then it shouldn't hurt!"

"I think you're right," Lotte agrees. "It's nice to be up early for a change."

"It's pretty quiet," Sucy comments, actually seeming to prefer it this way.

"See?" Akko grins. "This is it, you guys. This is the new 'me'! I can't wait to see the look on Diana's face!"

In the past she would've said this in a snide manner, but now she's just genuinely excited and curious about it.

After all, she and Diana are much... _closer_ now.

The day after tomorrow will be her weekly study session together with Diana in the library, and she can hardly wait.

Akko and her friends continue on their way, stopping by the dining hall for a quick breakfast, and continue on their way until they are the first ones through their classroom door for the first time ever. Akko checks and re-checks that it's the _right_ classroom before she bounds over to her seat.

"This is cool! If we get here early we can sit wherever we want!"

"Well, maybe at the beginning of the year," Lotte says. "But with how far we're in now I think everyone has sort of chosen their spots."

"Yeah, guess you're right. But still, it's neat! Professor Ursula isn't even here yet!" Akko takes her seat and sets her gaze on the doorway. "I wanna see how surprised Diana is~"

"Always Diana with you recently," Sucy observes. "What's with that?"

"Huh? I-I mean we're friends now so... like..."

"Uh-huh. _Friends_."

"Sucy!" Lotte swats at her snickering teammate as Akko turns red.

"Th-That's all we are, okay!" _Really really really good friends!_

It isn't a lie, because they _are_ friends.

They're just... a little _more_ than that too.

Either way, Akko doesn't let Sucy's teasing spoil her mood.

She expects Diana, Hannah and Barbara to be the next ones in this morning. But surprisingly the trio of witches who enter next aren't them, but three other of Akko's classmates whom she isn't as close with. Even so they're all shocked by what they see.

"Akko? No way!"

"You're the first ones here?"

"What's going on? Did the world flip upside-down overnight?"

Akko chuckles and waves.

 _Maybe Diana had morning patrol or something..._

Over the next few minutes, several more of her classmates wander in, but not the person she's been looking for. Everyone has the same reaction of surprise to see that Atsuko Kagari is already here before them, and most of them frantically check the clocks to ensure they aren't late.

As each person who isn't Diana enters the room, Akko becomes increasingly more agitated. Her mind takes her back to the evening of their studies last week, when Diana had suffered from a sudden heat flash.

 _Is she sick? Did something happen?_

She starts to shuffle her feet and squirm around.

Professor Ursula enters, joining in on the amazement of seeing Akko here already and congratulating her for her punctuality.

Finally, to Akko's relief, Diana and her team enter shortly afterward. Not the first ones and not the last, just somewhere in between it all.

They come in majorly unnoticed; rather than Diana Cavendish's uncharacteristic lateness, everyone is instead talking about Atsuko Kagari's incredible early arrival.

Diana takes her seat on one side of Hannah and Barbara, and eventually the news must drift her way, because she glances up toward Akko. Their eyes meet from across the room, and Akko sends her a big grin. Diana is clearly shocked, but quickly recovers, giving a nod of approval.

Akko is so caught up in her glee she forgets to wonder about why Diana had been later than usual.

The final bell rings, and for once no one is stampeding in at the last second. Professor Ursula begins the class with a smile brighter than usual.

"For the first time this semester, we have perfect and punctual attendance!"

The class applauds and sets an overall good vibe for the beginning of the week.

Akko's next goal is to answer a few questions and participate in her classes rather than just scramble to take notes. When Professor Ursula opens up a question to the class, Akko shoots her hand up eagerly, once again surprising everyone. Professor Ursula is glad to call on her, and even more thrilled when Akko actually answers correctly.

It's almost too good to be true. By the time homeroom is over, Akko feels she's answered as many questions as Diana herself.

All throughout the day Akko makes it on time to her classes. She turns in completed assignments, raises her hand, and even goes up to demonstrate a spell for Professor Badcock.

She's the most reserved in Professor Finneran's class, but even there Akko raises her hand halfway. Finneran spots her like a hawk and raises an eyebrow.

"Miss Kagari? Is that _your_ hand I see?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"Then go right ahead. Please give us the answer."

"Um... I think it translates to a list of ingredients. B-Burdock, rosemary, and thyme, or something..."

And Finneran's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"That... That is correct. Well done, Miss Kagari."

The whole class shifts to turn and look at her in awe while Akko basks in the first praise Professor Finneran has ever given her.

By the time the final bell rings, Akko feels better than ever before at the end of a school day.

"Wow! I feel great you guys!"

Lotte and Sucy flank her as always.

"You were amazing today, Akko! You surprised everyone!"

"You were thew know-it-all for once."

"You think so?" Akko muses. "I don't think I could do that every day, but every now and again might be doable!"

"That's a good start!" Lotte agrees.

"Just don't screw it up."

"Don't jinx me, Sucy!"

After some bantering with them, Akko leaves them to get ready for her afternoon session. This afternoon she has flying practice with Amanda. Akko returns briefly to her dorm room to grab her broom before heading outside.

Amanda is already waiting for her next to a pair of bushes they'd decreed their meeting spot. She's leaning against her broom lazily, but perks up to give Akko a wave as she nears.

"Oy, well if it isn't Little Miss Punctual!" She softly punches Akko's shoulder. "You were on _fire_ today, Akko! I couldn't believe it!"

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah! You were on top'a things even more than Diana! It was incredible!"

"I... I really was, wasn't I?"

Akko tapers off as her mind is brought back to Diana. When she thinks about it, she hadn't gotten to say a word to her today, whereas normally now they would have sat at lunch together or chatted in the hallways a little bit.

Akko had been so caught up in her temporary popularity that she hadn't realized until now that she hadn't actually seen or spoken to Diana today, and Diana hadn't made an effort to talk to her either. Akko gulps.

 _D-Did I make her mad or something by being the first one in class? No way! Diana would never get jealous or mad about that! She'd totally be happy for me! So then why didn't she say anything...?_

Akko grips her broom's handle with both hands and gets lost in thought. Amanda bonks her head with her broom.

"Oy, you waited till _my_ lesson to start spacin' out?"

"S-Sorry! I'm ready, Amanda!"

"Good. Since you're getting better at take-off and steering, let's practice landing today."

"Right!" Akko has to focus, not just so she can improve her skills, but also to respect Amanda and the time she's spending with her. Akko pushes thoughts of Diana to the back of her mind.

 _I'll talk to her tomorrow or Wednesday during our session_.

By the time her training with Amanda is over, Akko feels she's gotten down a method for a sturdier landing. She thanks her, and Amanda ruffles her hair.

They head off toward the dining hall together and meet up with their friends for supper. But when Akko looks around, Diana and her team are nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she's thinking too much into things. Maybe Diana is just having a bit of a rare off-day. Maybe she's just extra busy.

She tries not to let it worry her.

 _I'll talk to her tomorrow,_ she keeps reminding herself.

By the time Akko is back in bed for the night, she feels accomplished and successful about the great day she'd had. Her mind is at ease with all of her homework done and her quizzes studied for.

 _Diana's fine_ , she tells herself. _Everything's fine._

That's the kind of energy she wants to set for tonight and wake up feeling tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: On a random note, I always enjoy writing Amanda, or characters who I take a bit of liberty with their accents and speech patterns. I sort of do it with Diana as well, just very differently.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Cancelation

**I think some people are catching on to what this is. Let's see if they're right!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia**

* * *

Chapter 3. Cancelation

Akko wakes with the same optimistic mindset. She wants to be early again this morning, but not so she can be the first one in the classroom this time.

As Lotte and Sucy begin getting ready, Akko explains to them that she wants to catch Diana in the hallway before homeroom and speak to her. Akko isn't sure how early Diana might be though, so she hurries on ahead of her friends to scarf down a quick breakfast alone in the dining hall, finds Diana is nowhere to be seen there, then takes off down the hallways toward their homeroom class.

 _I just wanna talk to her and make sure she's okay!_

With this goal in mind, Akko rounds the next corner with a bit of speed-

-and slams right into somebody.

With a mutual yelp the collision pushes them both backward from one another, and Akko ends up on her rear. Wincing, she rubs her lower back.

"Ah, s-sorry, I was in a bit of a rush- Diana?!"

Sure enough, when she looks up she finds the other witch is none other than the exact one she'd been looking for. Diana blinks and gives her a look that's equal parts puzzled and irritated.

"Why am I not surprised to find you running in the halls despite the hour?"

Akko's already on her feet, offering her hand.

"Sorry! I was actually looking for you, Diana!"

"For me?" Diana accepts the offered hand. Akko pulls her up.

"Yeah! I wanted to make sure you were okay. Y'know, after what happened the other night at the library and stuff."

Diana's expression becomes a fraction more serious. She searches Akko's face carefully.

"Whatever that was has passed. You needn't worry."

"Are you sure? You seemed kinda tired yesterday."

"You're mistaken. I was merely surprised at seeing you not only on time to classes, but early to them. And even more shocked to find you participating. I hardly knew how to react."

Akko feels a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Aw, I mean I wasn't _that_ good at it... was I?"

"You did very well yesterday, Akko. I'm proud of you."

"Really?" she squeaks. "Thanks, Diana!" She throws both arms around her in her zest and squeezes.

Normally Diana would tell her not to do this in the hallway where they could so easily be seen. But today Diana accepts the contact and even reciprocates. It makes Akko feel like she's needed it these past few days. She holds on an extra second longer before releasing her.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the library then, right?"

"Indeed."

"Great! I can't wait! Thanks, Diana!"

With this Akko twirls around and marches merrily back off toward the cafeteria to sit with her friends for the remainder of breakfast.

Diana watches her go without a word. When she brings a hand to her forehead, it comes back damp with sweat. She pulls out her handkerchief and cleans herself up a bit, then dutifully continues with her patrol.

* * *

Akko has another successful day that day, as well as the day after.

It's getting to the point where people are beginning to accept the timeliness and occasional participation from her.

She still makes plenty of blunders during spell-casting and experiments, but with the lessons she's been taking with her friends after classes recently, she makes a lot fewer mistakes than she would have otherwise. She's also improved in her flying thanks to Amanda.

By the end of the day, Akko is feeling more proud of herself than ever, having just received praise from the Headmistress herself. She's on cloud nine as she wanders back to the dorm room with Lotte and Sucy, who are equally as surprised and happy for her.

"That's so wonderful, Akko!" Lotte smiles. "Even Headmistress Holbrook is noticing your efforts!"

"You'll be Luna Nova's next Diana Cavendish at this rate," Sucy teases.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far," Akko chuckles, though she has to admit Atsuko Cavendish has a nice ring to it, even though she'd totally misinterpreted what Sucy had meant with the comment.

But the mention of Diana does brighten her mood even further. She wants to hurry up and finish all of her homework this afternoon so she'll have nothing to worry about later this evening when she goes to meet with Diana in the library.

Diana had been quiet in classes again today, probably to give Akko a chance to take a bit of the spotlight for herself.

 _She's helping me out in a lot of ways. I gotta be sure to thank her!_

One way to do that is to finish as much of her work as she can now so she'll have less to pester Diana about later.

So she works diligently on her homework for an hour or so, with minimal snack and bathroom breaks. Lotte and Sucy enjoy the peace and quiet as Akko works and keeps to herself. Sucy is able to fiddle around with some of her potions and Lotte is able to read comfortably.

Just before dinner, Akko announces she's finished.

"Done! Wow, that almost never happens!"

"Good job, Akko!"

"See what happens when you don't screw around so much?"

"Yeah, yeah," Akko sticks her tongue out at Sucy briefly. "All right let's go eat! I'm starving!"

As they head to the dining hall, Akko keeps an eye out for Diana again, but can't spot her or her teammates.

 _What's been up with them lately? I can't remember the last time I saw them eating down here..._

Akko pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoys her own meal with Lotte, Sucy, and Amanda's team. They chat and joke around as always, laughing and stealing bits of food from each other's trays, which Jasna always offers to replace.

Akko has fun at supper, but excuses herself early to shower before her lesson with Diana. Once her hair has dried and she's back in her uniform, Akko checks the time and decides to head to the library a little early tonight. She takes a few notebooks with her and sets an eager pace. She wants to get there early and surprise Diana again.

The hallways are mostly empty, and they're especially quiet near the library at this hour.

But there's something different about it tonight.

Outside the old wooden doors, guarding it on either side like gargoyles, are Hannah and Barbara.

A few months back Akko would have scrunched her nose and gagged. But as they are now, she walks right up to them without too much fear.

As they notice her approaching, both girls turn to face her, eyes stern.

"Akko-"

"Hey, guys!" she chirps. "This is a weird place to study, don't you think? Maybe you should go _inside_ the library."

"We aren't studying," Hannah snaps.

"We've come to deliver a message."

"Message?"

They nod.

"Diana isn't coming tonight."

"She says she's really sorry."

"She couldn't even write a note."

"We just came to let you know."

Akko feels her notebooks slipping from her hands a little. Her heart drops as does her smile.

"She's not coming...? Why not?"

Hannah and Barbara share a glance, a glance serious enough that it tells Akko they aren't just pranking her for old time's sake. But it also seems like they're hiding something.

"She's just really busy," Hannah says eventually.

"You know how she is," Barbara tacks on. "Like we said, she's really sorry, Akko."

"You can talk to her tomorrow."

"Hopefully..."

Akko looks back and forth between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But the pair offer no more information.

"Don't worry about it."

"Goodnight, Akko."

And with this they scurry off together before Akko can stop them.

She stands there alone outside the library, which has become her favorite place on campus recently. She'd been looking forward to tonight. Now she doesn't know what she should do. The sadness and disappointment squirm around in her stomach like worms.

Diana's _never_ canceled on her before. It almost feels like she's stood her up.

Eventually, Akko heaves a sigh and turns around to head back to her room. She explains everything to Lotte and Sucy with a mutter, changes clothes, and crawls into bed.

She'll talk to Diana tomorrow.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoy getting to write Hannah and Barbara as Akko's frienemies now instead of just her straight-up enemies. I imagine they still bug each other plenty, but it isn't aggressive anymore.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Fall

**Why did Diana cancel? Akko will soon find out...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Fall

When she wakes the next morning, Akko isn't sure if she wants to stay in bed all day or force herself to get up. Diana's cancelation of their session last night had really dampened her mood.

But she knows better. She knows Diana wouldn't cancel without very good reason.

 _I gotta find out what happened..._

So Akko pushes herself up out of bed, rolls over the edge, pulls on her clothes, and gets ready for the day.

Lotte and Sucy wake soon afterward and are ready to go with her before long, but they can sense Akko is in a surprisingly unreadable mood. She leads them to the cafeteria with uncharacteristic silence and doesn't even run straight for the line as soon as they get there. Instead she looks around, scanning the room. Once again, Diana and her team are nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck is going on...?"

"We're wondering the same thing," Sucy grunts.

"Yeah," Lotte says. "Akko, you can talk to us. What's wrong?"

Akko turns back to her friends and sighs.

"I'm just... a little worried about Diana..."

"Thought so," Sucy nods. "You've been thinking about her an awful lot lately."

"Now that you mention it," Lotte murmurs. "I haven't seen her around a lot recently."

"Right?" Akko wails. "She canceled our study session last night, she hasn't been participating a lot in classes, and last week during our session she-" Akko stops herself and lowers her voice. "She got really dizzy all of a sudden. I've never seen her like that before."

"Dizzy?" Lotte tilts her head. "Could she be sick?"

"Maybe she's been swamped with work and patrols," Sucy shrugs. "Happens all the time."

"Maybe... But either way I wanna talk to her."

But before Akko can decide what to do next, the warning bell to signify breakfast will only be served for ten more minutes rings. Lotte puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Let's eat first and get ourselves some energy. We can look for Diana today and see if we can find anything out."

Akko lets out a sigh of relief. She's glad she opened up to them about it. It's nice to have them on her side.

"Thanks, guys."

The three witches walk side by side into the cafeteria to have their breakfast, all the while keeping their eyes open for any signs of Diana. But not she nor her teammates ever come in.

Akko has her team hurry to their homeroom in hopes Diana might be there. But she isn't.

Nor is she in second period, or in third, or at lunch.

By then Akko is going crazy from concern.

"This isn't right..." She growls, folding her arms on the lunch table and hiding her face. "Something's not right. I gotta find her."

But just as she stands up, Lotte is pulling her back down.

"Akko, they day's almost over. Let's just finish classes and then we can look for her. You don't have any extra lessons today, right?"

"...No."

"Then that's perfect."

"I guess..."

Akko mulls through the rest of the lunch block, only nibbling half-heartedly at her food. Diana is nowhere to be seen in their astrology class afterward either.

But it's right when Akko has plopped herself down in Professor Finneran's class that a collective gasp rises through the crowds. She lifts her head and almost can't believe it when she spots Diana walking in, flanked as usual by Hannah and Barbara. Everyone is shocked and delighted to see her, but none more so than Akko.

"Diana!" she cries, standing. But the chatter is too loud and she's too far away to be heard.

She can't really see her face from here, and Diana doesn't seem to want to let her either. She goes directly to professor Finneran to speak with her, and Akko can see Hannah and Barbara gabbing as well.

Akko can't determine the nature of what they're talking about, because all she can see is Professor Finneran's stern expression all the way through. In the end the older witch gives a single nod, and Diana's trio turns to take their seats.

Akko all but falls back down into her seat with a sigh.

"She's here..."

"That's great!" Lotte chimes.

"Least she's not dead."

"Sucy! Don't even joke like that!"

Akko hardly hears them. She's trying her best to glimpse Diana where she'd sat on the far side of the room, but she can't see her at all.

"Ahem." Professor Finneran grunts to get the class' attention. "Quiet down ladies. We will now begin."

Akko isn't quite sure how to feel as the lecture commences. She's more confused than anything. She can't think of any reason why Diana would be gone for so long and come back at the second-to-last period of the day. She's antsy for the end of the day with how badly she wants to talk to her.

Finneran's class drags on, and Akko has reverted back to her unfocused self, scribbling instead of taking notes, and floundering when called upon.

Diana doesn't participate once. In fact, she does something Akko has never seen her do before. She excuses herself halfway through the class and quietly vanishes out the door.

 _What the heck is going on with her? She's definitely hiding something..._

Diana doesn't come back until the final bell is just about to ring. Once again, Akko is thwarted in seeing or getting to her because of the crowds between them. Finneran shouts about the evening's assignments, but Akko doesn't listen. She needs to speak to Diana.

Their final class today is flying instruction. At least they don't have assigned seats outside at the training course.

"Come on you guys!" Akko waves her friends eagerly out of the classroom and into the hallway, then darts off toward the changing rooms.

"A-Akko, calm down!" Lotte yelps. "What's the matter? Diana's fine, isn't she?"

"Getting worked up as always."

Akko doesn't reply. She simply changes out of her lecture uniform and into her flying robes within seconds, pulls on her hat, grabs her broom from her locker and is outside on the field within minutes. Instructor Nelson is both surprised and happy to see her.

"Miss Kagari! This is the earliest I've seen you ready to go! I hear you've been practicing with Miss O'Neill recently. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me today!"

"Y-Yeah. I'll do my best." Akko steps back into the slowly-forming crowd, but there's no sign of Diana. Lotte, Sucy, and even Amanda and her team all come out before Diana does. She lines up several yards away from Akko, but with all the wide hats and broom bristles Akko can hardly see her.

Instructor Nelson claps loudly to get everyone's attention.

"All right, listen up, folks! Today I'm giving you a bit of free range. Advanced fliers can use the course I've set up at the treetops." She points upward, and all eyes follow her to the sky. An obstacle course consisting of hoops, flags, and markers have been enchanted and set up, floating in wait. "The rest of you," she continues. "May _safely_ -" she glares specifically at Amanda. "-practice a range of acrobatics with partners or in groups. I will be around to help out and see how everyone is progressing. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"All right, then let's get to it!"

There's a unanimous cry of _"Tia Freyre!"_ and most of the witches take off right away. Akko watches helplessly as Diana shoots up to the obstacle course with a fraction of the others, high out of Akko's range. She sighs.

"What's with you?" Amanda heavily slings her arm across Akko's shoulders, and she nearly falls over.

"Amanda!"

"Swooning in heat, are we?"

"That's not it!" Akko scrambles away. "Just teach me how to do a loop until class is over."

"You got it!"

Lotte and Sucy take off and stay together nearby, and Constanze and Jasna aren't far away. Amanda stays with Akko, mounting her broom and speaking loudly.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_ She takes off rather quickly, whooping and hollering all the while.

"O'Neill!" Nelson yells from high above. "Slow it down!"

"Yeah, yeah." Amanda arcs back to hover above where Akko is still standing on the ground. "C'mon, Akko!"

Akko squints, trying to spot Diana at the advanced fliers' course, but to no avail. So she mounts her broom, gripping the handle with fierce confidence she's built up over the weeks.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

There's still a part of her that expects no results. But ever since she'd worked together with all of her friends to destroy that missile and spread magic freely across the world again, she's been able to lift off every time.

Now she feels her boots rising off from the grass at a slow, controlled speed. Amanda is nodding her approval nearby.

"Nice. You've really got it down-pat now, don't ya?"

"Don't jinx me." Akko rises a bit higher, until she's level with Amanda.

"All right! Let's start with some warm-up laps! Ready? Go!" Amanda shoots off in an instant.

"Wh- Amandaaaa!" Akko takes off after her. "Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat! I said go, and then I went!" She soars around the other witches, staying a good distance away from them as not to disturb.

Akko doesn't struggle nearly as much to keep up. Her extra lessons have really started to pay off. She's almost on Amanda's tail the entire time, except for when her friend suddenly does a flip. Akko pauses and stays put after that.

"No fair! You know I can't flip yet!"

Amanda slows her speed and drifts back to her, lounging on her broom now as though it were a beach chair.

"Then let's practice flips today."

"W-Wait, I change my mind-"

"No take-backs!" Amanda sits up properly on her broom and grips with both hands. "Now first thing you wanna do is lean forward, but keep your legs crossed and tight. You gotta take the back half of the broom over with you or else you'll get stuck halfway through. Wouldn't recommend it."

She demonstrates, crossing her ankles and leaning forward, pushing down the front handle of the broom as she lifts the back. "You also gotta maintain whatever height you're flying at, or else leaning forward will make you drop." She flips as slowly as she can and ends upright again. "Ta-da! Piece of cake!"

"Easy for _you_ to say," Akko grumbles.

"C'mon, give it a try! No one's really watching."

That was what Akko liked best about their private lessons - that no one else was around to judge her. But now as she glances around and above, she can tell Amanda is right and everyone is more focused on their own techniques than hers.

"Okay. Here goes nothing!"

Akko tries out a flip, but gets nervous halfway through and reels back the way she'd come.

"That's okay!" Amanda says. "It's scary the first few times watchin' the world turn upside-down. Try it again. Start with a bigger circle first, then shrink it down as you get more used to it."

Akko gulps and tries again. After a while it feels just like one of their private sessions together, with Amanda helping to guide her through the technique.

She does her best. In fact, she's so focused on practicing she almost forgets she's still in class. She's even forgotten about her concern for Diana.

Until the screaming starts.

Akko is just about to roll forward in another flip attempt when the witches from above begin to shriek and cry out.

Everything is happening so quickly.

Akko looks up, already feeling the dread hot in her throat.

Someone is falling.

Everyone is drawing their wands, scrambling to remember a spell to help. They only have a few seconds-

Akko's heart is in her throat as she recognizes the wavy white hair. She's falling right towards her.

But Akko's already leaned into her flip, already shifting her weight forward as the world turns upside-down.

She doesn't have time to think.

She lets go of her broom with one hand and grits her teeth as she reaches out, up, down – she can't tell which direction it is anymore. She just closes her eyes and grabs as soon as she feels the weight of the witch falling next to her.

Akko's fingers make tight purchase on Diana's wrist, but the height and weight of her plummet drags Akko down as well.

But it's just enough time.

She slows the descent just long enough for Instructor Nelson to cast a spell and create a large soft white flower on the ground below. Akko feels the terrifying rush of air and then the soft, harmless landing. Her broom gets away from her, but she doesn't let go of Diana's hand for anything.

She can hear everyone shouting and hurrying toward them, but as Akko squints her eyes open she only looks to one person.

Diana is unconscious next to her. Her hat had been lost in the fall, which now allows Akko to see the alarming condition of her face. Her eyes are shut tightly and her skin is beaded with sweat. Her pallor is flushed with unnatural redness, and her breathing is labored. Akko can feel a tremendous heat coming off of her just from holding onto her hand alone.

"D-Diana-?!" She sits up on the petals of the big flower and gathers Diana into her arms. But neither her voice nor her touch rouse her.

Akko can feel an even greater heat coming from Diana's body now as she holds her in her lap. She's burning up. Akko's never seen or heard of a fever this severe before in her entire life. Her heart clenches.

"Diana! Diana, can you hear me?"

Tears fill her eyes and begin to dribble over as Nelson and a crowd of students finally reach them. Akko can't make sense of any of their words. She just notices when Nelson takes Diana from her arms and her friends help her to her feet.

The smallest comfort in all of this is that they bring her to the infirmary along with Diana to have her checked over from the fall.

But once they take Diana away, an ache in Akko's head turns her vision black.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a total sucker for Diana saving Akko from falls but even more so the other way around.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Commencement

**So what is happening to Diana? If you don't know from the manga this chapter will explain it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Commencement

When Akko wakes again, she can't remember everything right away. But the first image that comes to her mind is of Diana helplessly falling dozens of feet through the air.

Akko sits up with a start and finds herself in the infirmary. Immediately, Lotte and Sucy look up from where they've been sitting at her bedside.

"Akko!" Lotte cries. "You're awake! D-Don't sit up so quickly! You could've hit your head!"

"Wouldn't be much different from a normal day."

"Sucy!" As Lotte scolds Sucy she also places a gentle hand on Akko's shoulder to have her lean back against her pillows. Her tone is soft and concerned for her. "How are you feeling? Are you dizzy or anything? Would you like some water?"

Akko shakes herself a little bit to assess if there's any discomfort, but the only pain she can feel is an ache in her chest.

"I'm fine. Where's Diana?" Her eyes are already set with that trademark determination to find out answers herself if they aren't given to her. Lotte sits back down in her chair while Sucy sighs.

"Told ya that'd be the first thing outta her mouth."

"Can you blame her? You saw how bad Diana was..."

"What's wrong with her?" Akko grips the bedsheets until her knuckles turn white. "What happened?"

Lotte and Sucy share a glance, but naturally Lotte is the one to explain.

"From what we understand, it's some kind of highly rare illness. It isn't contagious, but it only affects a very small percentage of witches. It's an extremely severe fever that occurs when a witch's magical capacity is simply too great for their body to contain. Now that we know what it is, it isn't all that surprising Diana is suffering from it. She's always had an excess of magical energy. It's in her blood."

Akko can feel her mouth going dry, but she tries to swallow anyway.

"A fever?" She recalls the intense heat she'd felt from Diana, how it had nearly seared through her clothes. "How bad is she?"

Lotte doesn't reply right away. She looks to Sucy for help. Sucy actually doesn't joke around for once.

"It isn't good, that's for sure."

"B-But the illness isn't fatal!" Lotte adds quickly. "At least not at this stage. It's just... really awful."

Akko's insides twist.

"How awful? What's happening to her?"

Lotte sighs, and her eyes travel down into her lap.

"It's called the Burning at the Stake Syndrome. Like I said, it occurs only in a small percentage of witches whose magical energy exceeds what their physical body can contain. It consists of a very high fever, one so terrible it feels as though you're being burned at the stake. It's terrible..."

Akko feels the urge to cry rising higher and higher in the back of her throat and behind her eyes.

"No..." _Why didn't I say anything last week? I should've known something was wrong when she suddenly got all dizzy like that! And she's been acting strangely for days. How long has she been trying to push through and deal with this fever all by herself...?_

Akko grips the bedsheets and pulls them off, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress. But Lotte's already on her feet to hold her back.

"Akko, wait-"

"I need to go see her." Akko turns distraught, pleading eyes up at her friend. "Please, Lotte."

"Akko..." Once again she looks to Sucy, who shrugs as usual.

"We knew she'd ask. Not surprised."

Lotte whimpers a little and turns back to Akko.

"Are you sure you're not hurt or anything?"

Akko pauses for a second to take in a deep breath. Of course she wants to be with Diana, but she doesn't want to brush off her friends' concern for her. She softens her voice a little.

"I'm sure, Lotte. I'm really not hurt or anything. So please... let me see her."

"I'm not sure if that's up to me. But I'll do my best." Lotte gets to her feet, and even Sucy stands up to help support Akko as she gets her bearings.

Akko steps into a pair of slippers at the bedside before crossing the room with her friends on either side.

But before they can make it to Diana's room, Nurse Isabella herself - and older witch with long braided black hair and stern green eyes - intercepts them, insisting she check Akko over to be certain she isn't hurt. Only when Akko is cleared does the healer cautiously allow them to proceed.

"But I warn you," she murmurs. "It isn't a pretty sight."

Her words only make Akko all the more desperate to get to Diana.

As they continue down the hall toward the designated door, the trio passes a small private room. Several of their professors and the headmistress herself are inside, conversing in low, solemn voices. The nurse has joined them.

"To think it would actually happen..." Holbrooke sighs. "I know we have entertained the possibility since she enrolled, but she's never shown symptoms before."

"There's no set time period of when it can arise," Isabella replies. "It could have happened anytime. We should consider ourselves lucky it happened when she was at Luna Nova. Had she been any younger and still at the Cavendish estate, I doubt the servants would have known how to handle it."

"At the very least we've done our research," Holbrooke says. "We must discuss how to obtain the ingredients for an antidote."

Judging by how they're talking this is an extremely serious matter.

But as badly as Akko wants to join in or listen to them, she wants to see Diana even more desperately. She walks with Lotte and Sucy to Diana's door, where they finally pause.

"Better brace yourself," Sucy mutters. "She wasn't kidding. It isn't pretty."

"She may have gotten worse since the last time we saw her," Lotte whispers.

Akko's made up her mind. She pushes open the door herself and slowly steps inside.

Immediately she can hear the sounds of a heart monitor, and the speed it's going at already makes her feel sick. She can hear Hannah and Barbara whimpering softly. Akko sees them clinging to one another at one side of the bed where Diana lies.

But Diana isn't still as Akko had expected her to be in her sickness. She is squirming as though her blood is really on fire, scorching her from the inside out. Her hands are bone-white from how tightly they've been gripping at the sheets.

But the rest of her skin is red and wet with fever, especially her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut even tighter than her hands, her brow is creased in perpetual torment, and her lips are parted in a struggle for breath. Her chest is heaving and her heart is racing, and judging by how messy her hair and clothes are she's been this way for a _while_.

Akko can see a bowl of ice water on the floor and several damp clothes Hannah and Barbara must have been trying to cool her down with. When the sobbing pair hears the door open, they look up from where they've been crying against each other's shoulders to look.

"Akko-?"

"You came?"

Akko can only nod in response. She doesn't have words for how she's feeling right now, seeing Diana like this. Lotte and Sucy walk her quietly to the opposite side of the bed.

"She's gotten worse," Lotte whispers.

"A lot worse," Sucy confirms. "And it's only been a few hours."

Akko feels a sinking dread in her stomach. She reaches out to touch Diana's hand, clinging tightly to the sheets. But she can only hold on for a few seconds before the heat starts to hurt, and she has to recoil.

"Diana-"

"We don't even know if she can hear us," Hannah rasps.

"All we know is that she can feel the pain," Barbara sniffles. "Even if she isn't conscious."

Akko feels tears brimming up.

"No... that's too horrible..." She wipes her face vigorously and takes Diana's hand once again. "Diana? Diana?"

"Akko..." Lotte rests a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do like this..."

"She needs an antidote," Sucy says.

"The nurse gave her some medicine," Hannah says. "And cast a few spells-

"But there's only so much they can do for her to stave it off for a little while," Barbara finishes.

Akko looks Diana over, once again having to let go of her burning hand.

"So the only answer is the antidote."

Just then the door clicks open. The girls all look up to find their headmistress and their professors standing there.

"Ladies," Holbrooke says softly. "Please come with us for a moment. We have something very important to discuss."

The five young witches at Diana's bedside slowly rise to their feet and make their way over. Ursula coaxes them all out into the hallway and closes the door behind them. A solemn silence hangs in the air until Holbrooke clears her throat.

"I know this is a very difficult and upsetting time for you all. But I need your help, girls." She sweeps her gaze around to Akko Lotte Sucy Hannah and Barbara, and then turns to the side. Akko looks up to see that Amanda and her team have been called in as well.

"What's going on?" Amanda murmurs. "What can we do to help?"

Holbrooke manages to give her a small smile.

"Plenty," she replies. "You see, we professors had anticipated something like this could happen to one of our students, so we haven't neglected to do our research. There is an antidote, but the ingredients are not all available to us on campus-"

"I'll go," Akko blurts out. "Wherever it is, I'll go look for them!"

"Calm down, Miss Kagari. I appreciate your determination, but please allow me to finish. I have a specific task set in mind for each of you, which is why I have called you all out here." Holbrooke makes eye contact with each of her eight students to ensure they are all listening.

"I need three groups of whomever is willing. We have compiled a list of missing ingredients and where to find them, but there is still one piece left we have yet to locate. I need one group to spend time in the library to research and find out where that piece may reside."

"I'll do it!" Lotte pipes up. "I know a lot about books. I think I can help there."

Holbrooke nods. "My thoughts exactly. Thank you, Miss Yanson. Miss Parker, Miss Antonenko. Would you mind helping her?"

Barbara and Jasna perk up when called.

"Y-Yes! I'll do anything to help!"

"Mm-mm!"

"Splendid. Please try to find the location of the ingredient we need. I myself will be assisting you. Professor Ursula will be collecting the ingredients we already have at our disposal here at Luna Nova. As for the rest of you-" Her tone becomes a little more serious.

"Your task is a bit more demanding. Most of the ingredients we require are herbs that can be found in the Eternal Forest, where it is always spring and plants are constantly lush and in-bloom. Miss Manbavaran. I am aware of your extensive knowledge of plants and would like you to lead a team under the instruction of Professor Badcock and Professor Finneran. Can you do that?"

Sucy has actually straightened her back for once.

"Yeah."

"Very good. Miss O'Neill, Miss Albrechtsberger, Miss England. I would like you three to accompany her. You will need eyes to search and to keep watch for creatures in those woods."

"I'll do it," Amanda agrees. "It'll be a nice change of pace."

Constanze nods twice in affirmation.

Hannah agrees too. "I'll go! I'll do whatever it takes, Headmistress!" She wipes her tears and puts on a brave face. "But... you forgot about Akko."

Akko tenses up when her name is spoken. She's been dying to hear her assignment all this time, and now her stomach flips when Holbrooke looks at her.

"I haven't forgotten Miss Kagari. In fact, she has the most important job of all."

"What?" Akko cries. "Anything! I'll do anything!"

"I know," Holbrooke says. She steps forward and reaches up to place a hand on Akko's shoulder. "Which is why I need you to stay here and look over Miss Cavendish's condition. Miss Isabella will still have the rest of the students to tend to, and there isn't much she can do for Diana right now as it is." She pauses, letting out a long sigh. "Diana is in great pain. I need you to look after her. I'm certain you will."

"I will!" Akko chokes and looks around to all of her friends. "I'll take care of her until you guys come back with the antidote!"

"Got it!"

"We're counting on you, Akko!"

Holbrooke claps once to get everyone's attention.

"Now then ladies, please make whatever preparations you must and get going as swiftly as possible."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The students and professors alike break off into their respective groups. Akko scurries over to Lotte first and gives her a hug.

"Lotte! Please figure out that last ingredient!"

"I'll do my best. Take care of Diana, Akko."

Lotte turns away with her research group. Akko catches Ursula's eye for a split second. Her professor is clearly unnerved, but just as determined as Akko is.

"Good luck," Ursula says. "Call for help if you need it, Akko."

"I will. I'm counting on you, Professor."

With this, Akko turns to the excursion team, where Badcock has just finished giving instruction on how they will fly to the Eternal Forest.

"Get your brooms, ladies! We'll be departing from the courtyard in five minutes!"

They all turn to hurry off. Barbara pulls Hannah into a big hug.

"We can do this. We can help her!"

"Yeah. We've gotta."

"Be safe, Hannah."

"I will. Good luck, Barbara. Find us that last ingredient."

Akko scurries around the pair to find Amanda already heading off.

"Amanda! You're the best flier in the group so once you find everything we need just get back here as fast as you can!"

"Way ahead of ya, Akko!" she waves. "I'm already gonna have Constanze hook me up with a booster."

Constanze gives a thumbs up.

With this, Akko whirls around to face her own teammate.

"Sucy!" She reaches out and grabs both of her hands, pulling them from their almost-permanent cushions of her pockets. "It's up to you to identify those plants! You might be the only one who can!"

"It'll be good practice," she mutters. "Might even find something new."

Akko smiles briefly before yanking her into a hug.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

Akko lets her go, and with a few more words of encouragement and urgency, the witches go their separate ways.

Only Akko and Nurse Isabella are left in the end. The old healer turns to her quietly.

"I'm glad to have your help, Miss Kagari. I know Miss Cavendish will be, too." She reaches into the long sleeves of her robes and pulls out a small bottle of pills. "Eventually the fever will get so severe the antidote will be the only thing to help her. But at least for now, these will help to keep her magics in check. Try to give her one in about an hour if she can manage it. If not, call for me immediately."

"Got it." Akko accepts the bottle of pills. She can already see several other witches have wandered into the infirmary with needs of their own. Isabella turns and heads over to assess them.

And with that Akko whirls around and hurries back into Diana's room.

It's the same as before. Her pulse is fast on the monitor, and she's restless in her sleep. Akko puts the bottle of enchanted pills on the bedside table and sits beside her. She reaches down to the bowl of ice water and wrings out a cloth, then drapes it gently over Diana's forehead. The chill only lasts on her skin for a few seconds before it's replaced with more heat, and Akko has to re-wet the cloth.

"Hang in there, Diana."

She lets out a long, steadying breath and reaches for Diana's hand.

And this time she doesn't let go, no matter how painful it gets.

* * *

 **A/N: Now the real conflict begins! Some of you may remember The Eternal Forest from my fic Threaded. They're only going to the "spring" section this time around, but Akko and Diana did go through the other seasons in the previous fic, so give that a read if you haven't already!**

 **I was also eager to get to this part because it allows for an idea I've been dying to write for a while now: red/green/blue teams split up and working with characters they usually don't interact with. I broke them up into these groups specifically to explore how they might behave with people they aren't necessarily best friends with.**

 **The next few chapters will follow each 'team' in their struggles to find the ingredients for the antidote!**

 **Please review!**


	6. In The Forest

**This chapter will follow the group of Sucy, Amanda, Hannah, Constanze, Finneran, and Badcock!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6. In The Forest

"Let's move, ladies! Time is of the essence!"

Professor Finenran's voice calls across the courtyard as the group of six convenes with their brooms. Sucy is the most unaffected of the students, more eager to search for certain plants for her own reasons than anything else. Hannah is jittery with nerves about going to the Forest and being apart from her teammates. Amanda is itching to move, and Constanze is a quiet, neutral force beside her. Finneran checks over them all with stern eyes.

"This trip will take hours and it's already well into the afternoon. We must return before nightfall. I trust you're all prepared to journey for such a length of time?"

"Uh-huh."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Sure."

"Very good," Finneran grunts. "Then let's not waste another second. Do you have the list?" she asks, turning to Professor Badcock. The other woman pulls out a folded piece of paper from her skirt pocket.

"I've memorized it as well just in case."

"Excellent." Finneran sweeps her gaze over them all. "Let's move!" She mounts her broom and gives the command. _"Tia Freyre!"_

The others follow suit: _"Tia Freyre!"_

As soon as they're all airborne, they head straight for the leyline. Finneran leads the procession with Sucy after her, Hannah at the center, Amanda and Constanze, and finally Badcock brings up the rear.

Once the leyline is in sight they enter quickly and maintain a fast speed.

As they wait to be let out at their destination, Badcock reads off the list of ingredients for everyone to hear.

"We're going to need five stalks of colt's foot, no fewer than ten blue juniper berries, a cup of Golden Bee's honey, and-" she makes a face. "The petal from a mandrake's flower."

"A mandrake?" Hannah squeaks. "Those are so dangerous!"

"Not to mention rare as hell," Amanda adds.

"You only think they're rare," Sucy says. "But they're actually pretty common. They just hide themselves well until some idiot goes wandering into their vines. Like Akko."

"Well, Akko ain't here," Amanda reminds her. "So either we find one normally or we gotta use somebody as bait."

"There will be no 'baiting' on my expedition!" Finneran snaps. "We are to gather these ingredients quickly, efficiently, and safely. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, fine..."

"Good then. It's almost time to exit the leyline. With the addition of the last unknown ingredient the research team is studying, is that all we need, Professor Badcock?"

"It would appear so."

"Then it should be doable. We've arrived."

The leyline opens up before them into a bright green forest whose liveliness is already visible even from this distance. Finneran gives one final warning.

"Do not engage with any wildlife or cause trouble. Our mission is to be in and out as quickly as possible. Am I understood?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, ma'am!

"Yeeeess."

"Then let's get to it, girls!"

They exit the leyline in order and find themselves in a vast, luscious forest. They've been here in the past for a field trip and flower-gathering assessment.

As the name implies, it is eternally spring here, and the environment matches the description perfectly. Everything is green and shining and in full bloom. The weather alternates only between sun and light rain, but at present it's only the former. Animals are scampering about in abundance, and birds are chanting a perpetual chorus.

As the witches fly through, a few heads turn out of curiosity, but nothing tries to intercept them. They take a brief moment to appreciate the scenery.

"It's so pretty," Hannah murmurs.

"Be that as it may," Finneran says. "We aren't here to sight-see." She reaches into her dress pocket and extracts a tiny jar. With a wave of her wand the jar expands in size. "Our first order of business is that colt's foot. Everything we gather will be put into this jar, which is enchanted and unable to shatter. Once we've gathered everything, Miss O'Neill will fly this back to Luna Nova at top speed."

"I'm hella ready," Amanda declares. "Let's find that stuff!"

"Hold it!" Finneran shouts before Amanda can zoom off on her own. "We are to _stick together_ as a group. There will be no solo searching. The forest is larger than you can imagine, and certain creatures will not concede to intruders, even if they are of magical blood."

"Whaaat?" Amanda groans. "What's the point of staying together if we have this many people? We should split up!"

"She's right!" To everyone's surprise, Hannah actually speaks up on Amanda's behalf. "I-I mean we're against the clock, right? And we have two professors so... can't we at least split into two groups..."

Everyone floats in silence for a moment. The two professors share glance.

"It is a good idea," Badcock agrees.

"But we were given strict orders from the Headmistress not to separate," Finneran concludes. "There are dangers in this forest, after all."

Hannah's shoulder slump a little, but there's still a determination in her eyes.

"Well then... what are we waiting for? Diana needs us!"

"You're absolutely right," Finneran agrees. "Now, as I said, our first order of business will be that colt's foot."

"Easy," Sucy interjects. "Colt's foot grows near water. We just need to find a stream or something."

"I'd say to listen," Badcock says. "But the sounds of the Forest are so lively you can't possibly hear a stream."

"Then let's follow _them_ ," Amanda suggests. She points down far below the trees to a family of foxes romping about in the brambles. Three pups who have been playing restlessly are now scampering off together. Amanda shrugs. "They seem thirsty."

With no better ideas to go on, the witches agree.

Amanda leads the way, keeping an eye on the foxes below. It takes them a few minutes, but eventually a stream of clear water is visible down below. Sucy scans the shoreline, assessing the different plants and herbs in her mind until she spots what they need.

"There." She points to a bushel of purplish reeds.

"On it!" Amanda calls. "Five, right?" Before anyone can give her an answer, she's already swooping down below the trees. She startles the foxes playing the the stream as she lands and gives a quick apology. "Sorry, sorry! Don't mind me!" Bending down, she grabs several stalks of the colt's foot and yanks them clean out of the ground. Once she's sure she has at least five, she mounts her broom again and flies back up to her group.

Finneran is waiting with her arms crossed.

"And _why_ would you think it a wise idea to go flying off alone without instruction?"

"What's the problem? It was right there!"

"That is not the _point_ , Miss O'Neill!" With a heavy sigh, she holds out the unbreakable jar. "In any case give them here."

With a grin, Amanda drops the colt's foot into the jar, which magically reseals itself.

"All right! One down, three to go! Or four I guess when they figure out what that other thing is."

"Next," says Badcock. "We need blue juniper berries."

"Juniper grows in lots of sunlight," Sucy mutters. "We need to find a clearing or something."

"We'll ascend and search from on high," Finneran decides.

So the witches fly higher above the trees until the lush canopies no longer obstruct their view so much. Constanze is the one who spots a break in the trees and leads them toward it. Badcock is their designated lookout to watch for anything too unusual.

Finneran descends first toward the clearing down below, and only after she's landed and given the signal do the others follow. Sucy's already searching before the others have even gotten used to solid ground again.

"The bushes are dark," she mutters. "The berries are anything but. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"H-Hey, wait a minute," Hannah says. "Aren't juniper berries-"

"Uh, guys?" Amanda calls out. Everyone turns their attention to her. She's pointing at a large bush with small bright fruits that more or less matches Sucy's description. The only thing is the berries...

"They're blue all right," Amanda announces. "And red. And yellow. And green. And purple..."

Surely enough, the berries of the bush are bright and colorful. Too colorful. Each berry changes color by the second, creating an array of ever-changing rainbows against the dark leaves.

Professor Badcock sighs.

"Yes, if you'll recall. Juniper berries do remain one color most of the year. But in the springtime they change color depending on how much magic is in the air around them. And as you can imagine, in the Eternal Forest-"

"It's _always_ spring and there's a hella lotta magic."

"Precisely, Miss O'Neill."

"S-So then how do we get ten blue ones?" Hannah wails.

"I'll give it a go," Amanda says, stomping up to the bush. "They stop changin' when you pull 'em off, right?' Ya hope for the best!" She selects a berry and tugs it off, only to find it's orange. "Damn."

"Miss O'Neill," Finneran growls. "What is it I told you about running off to do things without instruction?"

"But-"

"If you haven't noticed, this bush does not have many berries left at the moment. We must be careful with our selection. We do not have time to find another bush and try again."

Her words make the group realize there really are only about twenty or so full berries left amongst the leaves due to wildlife nipping at them. Everyone stiffens briefly.

"We've gotta be careful," Hannah murmurs. "If we don't get at least ten, then Diana-"

"I can do it." Everyone is shocked to hear Sucy speak up, especially with such confidence. She shrugs. "I've dealt with Akko for three semesters. I know a thing or two about patience."

She slinks forward toward the bush and reaches for one of the color-changing berries. Everyone huddles behind her to observe. It changes from red to orange to yellow to green and-

"There!" Sucy plucks the berry off its stem right as it turns blue. Sure enough, it holds that color after it's been picked. Amanda slaps Sucy on the back.

"Nice goin'!"

Sucy deposits the berry into Finneran's jar.

"Like I said, anything's easy after dealing with Akko for so long."

There's a unanimous hum of agreement.

So Sucy works her magic, though not quite literally, and plucks off nine more berries when they're perfectly blue. She plucks two extra just for good measure.

When they've finished, the witches straighten up, glad to see Finneran's jar now filling gradually.

"Very good, ladies," Badcock says. "Next we need to be on the lookout for Golden Bees for the honey."

"G-Golden Bees?" Hannah yelps. "Aren't they like... as big as your hand?"

"And they can get aggressive," Sucy offers unhelpfully.

"Eh, who cares?" Amanda snorts. "We can just use magic to contain them or something while we get the goods."

Finneran sighs.

"Do you _ever_ listen in _any_ of your lectures, Miss O'Neill? When has it ever been a wise idea to enter a magic-rich territory and bring unrecognized witches' magic into it unannounced? Using our magic unnecessarily will only draw unwanted attention."

"Either way," Badcock cuts in. "Our first order of business would be to locate a hive."

"I have an idea," Sucy says. "The Golden Bees will typically roost near nectar-rich plants. I'll know where to look."

Finneran nods in approval.

"Well then let's not dilly-dally."

The witches mount their brooms and take off once again into the canopy. Sucy calls out instructions to the others.

"Look for places with a lot of plants and not a lot of wildlife. The animals avoid the Bees as much as possible."

"Right!"

So they fly for a while at a steady pace, scouring their surroundings.

And it's during the flight when they haven't got much to do when the time begins to make itself known. Every minute they're here is a minute Diana is in need of the antidote.

The collective mindset manifests itself as they subconsciously increase their flying speed.

After a while, it's Hannah who eventually speaks up.

"Everyone! C-Could that be...?"

The others all turn to look back to where she's pointing down below. The trees are very still, without much wildlife or birds moving beneath them. Sucy, at the head of the procession, arcs her broom.

"That could be it. Let's go."

She leads them down with the professors flanking either side of the group. They land in a grassy area and immediately make note of an odd buzzing sound.

"Sounds like this is the place," Amanda mutters.

"Indeed," Finneran says.

"Over there." Sucy points her broom toward a thicket that's swaying with movement and seems to be the source of the sound. When they turn to look, a large bee suddenly emerges and takes off. Hannah leaps back, Amanda grimaces.

"Yeesh, those things are _huge_."

Finneran puts out her arm to keep them all back.

"Precisely why we need to handle this wisely. I can't have anyone getting stung."

"But how are we gonna get near the hive?" Hannah whimpers.

"We could try to distract them!" Amanda offers. "We'd need a decoy-"

"We are _not_ decoying _anyone_ ," Finneran snaps.

"And using magic is not a wise option," Badcock reminds them.

As everyone begins to converse and try to figure something out, they barely even notice the quietest member of their group.

Constanze walks over to pluck Finneran's jar right out of her hands. She pulls a device from her sleeve, clicks a switch, and her Stanbot configures itself. She hands it the jar and begins fiddling with her controller.

One by one, the others stop talking to watch her.

The Stanbot waddles its way over to the thicket and then maneuvers its way inside just as another Bee flies out. The witches wait in stunned silence. Not a moment later, Stanbot reappears with the jar halfway filled with honey. It hands the jar back to Constanze, who in turn hands it back over to a stunned Finneran.

There's a beat of silence. Finneran blinks.

"Well I... suppose this will do."

"Hell yeah!" Amanda blurts out. She grabs her teammate and hoists her into a hug. "Way to go, Constanze!"

"Stanbot too," Sucy says, patting the robot's head.

"Well done," Badcock says. "Now we only need that mandrake and whatever the research team discovers."

"The mandrake will be tough," Sucy mumbles. "But we should be able to find one..."

But as she starts to ponder their next plan of action, she notices something move out of the corner of her eye. Evidently Finneran notices too.

"Girls," she snaps. "Get on your brooms. Now."

When they next look up the shadows of the trees all around them have come to life.

Black, misty creatures with no clear shape take form one by one, until there are at least a dozen. The only set characteristic are their eyes that flash from red to green to yellow.

They look like leopards, then bears, then wolves, then something else.

They snarl softly and prowl closer to the witches, circling them. Hannah clings onto Amanda's arm for dear life while Constanze sends out Stanbot to shield them.

"No sudden movements," Finneran utters. "Slowly mount your brooms. We'll take off all at once."

The witches do as they're told, lowering their brooms and getting into position with meticulous slowness. The creatures shift and draw nearer. Sucy reaches for a potion bottle up her sleeve. She checks to ensure everyone is ready to take off, then gives a shout.

 _"Now!"_

In one swift motion she smashes the bottle onto the ground. A swirl of smoke clogs the air, hiding them from view as the unanimous cry of _"Tia Freyre!"_ rings out. The witches take off as the creatures hiss in confusion and vanish into the shadowy mist.

Once they're all safely in the air, Hannah begins to wail.

"W-What the heck were those things, Professor?"

"Spirits," Finneran replies. "Or perhaps guardians would be more accurate. Their purpose is to locate and asses any abnormalities or intruders of the Eternal Forest."

"S-So they're gonna be looking for us now?"

"It's very possible. All the more reason we should be on our way quickly."

"We must find a mandrake," Badcock mutters. "Be on the lookout for a darker area of the forest."

"There was a shady place back by the river," Amanda says.

"Then lead the way, Miss O'Neill."

Amanda takes off at the head of the group, and together they speed back the way they'd come.

Before long, the stream is visible again. Amanda takes them upwind to a section of woods where the leaves grow a little darker and a little more thickly. When Sucy glances down, she can see a lot of brambles and above-ground roots.

"This'd be the spot," she mutters. "Lots of things to trip on once it's after you."

"We need a petal from it, right?" Amanda asks.

"Yes," Badcock replies. "But first we must-"

"Found it."

Everyone looks down to where Sucy is nodding. Far below the canopy, past dark brambles and gnarled thistles and nasty tangles of bushes, sits a large recognizable shape. It's the massive dark bulb of a mandrake, closed at the moment, still and lying in wait for unsuspecting prey.

The witches come to a halt and hover above it. Amanda voices their biggest concern.

"So... how the hell're we gonna get a petal if it's closed?"

The professors share a consternated look. Amanda persists.

"We can't just sit around here and _wait_ for something to wander by so it'll open up. Diana needs this stuff ASAP."

"Of course," Badcock mumbles. "We don't have time to sit and wait. But the only way to get that mandrake to open its petals would be-"

"No!" Finneran snaps. "I've said it countless times now! We are _not_ decoying any member of this party! It is far too dangerous!"

"It won't be that bad!" Amanda argues. "All she'd have to do would be walk in range of it and then run out! Everyone else can be up here on standby and use magic as a last resort if she needs help. It'll work."

"Nonsense. I won't hear it-"

"I'll do it."

Finneran cuts off at the sound of her student's voice. All eyes turn to the girl who had spoken, probably the last one anyone would've expected to volunteer for this.

Hannah sits on her broom with her chest puffed out and her chin high, though everyone can clearly see she's gripping the handle so hard her hands are shaking.

"I'll do it, Professor," she says again. "Up until now, everyone has done their part to gather some ingredient for Diana, but I haven't done anything. If there's one thing I've learned in my time being Diana's teammate, it's how to run away while she handles the problem..." She glances down at the mandrake lying in wait down below. "I'll do it. I'll be the decoy."

No sooner had she finished than Finneran is already barking.

"Absolutely not. I will not-"

"Anne." Professor Badcock stops her colleague softly. Finneran rounds on her.

"Samantha! You cannot _possibly_ think-"

"I think she's a lot faster than either of us old coots would be. And like Miss O'Neill proposed, we can be here with wands drawn to interfere if need be." She glances back down to the forest below and Finneran follows her gaze. "It may be the only way."

Finneran huffs and puffs and grunts to herself, muttering in mild outrage and frustration. The others wait anxiously, but none more so than Hannah. At last, Finneran snaps her head up.

"Listen, all of you! We are to cover Miss England attentively and seriously! Should anything go awry our priority will be to protect her! If we are forced to use our magic it's likely the spirits may come back, and engaging with them will only delay us further. We must do this properly. Am I clear?"

"Yes!"

Finneran lets out a long, heavy sigh, then drifts over to Hannah.

"All you must do is get in range enough to provoke it. As soon as it opens its petals flee as quickly as you can."

Hannah trembles, but her eyes are clear.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Finneran is about to speak again when Amanda flies in and bumps Hannah's broom with hers.

"Don't sweat it! We got'cher back!"

"R-Right!"

Sucy volunteers to be the one to fly in and pluck the petal when the time is right, being she knows the most about the mandrake and how to handle it most efficiently.

Once everything is arranged and decided, they get into position.

The professors, Constanze and Amanda draw their wands and lower themselves a bit. Sucy and Hannah fly lower still before branching apart. Sucy circles quietly behind the mandrake and keeps her distance for now.

Hannah shakily lowers herself to the forest floor and dismounts, clutching her broom with both hands. She glances around the area, but it seems most creatures know this place to be dangerous because there's nothing here.

She looks back to the dark brambles and the curled-up mandrake flower beyond. It's waiting, coiled halfway up a tree, thorny tendrils unmoving and ready to spring to life.

Hannah can feel her heart back-flipping a hundred beats per second. She draws in a deep breath, but it doesn't do her much good. What pushes her to take that first step is remembering.

 _Diana needs this..._

And just like that, at least half of her fear drains away. She checks to where Sucy is hovering up ahead to make sure she's ready, then proceeds.

Hannah treads softly, keeping an eye on the ground as well as the looming mandrake. She bites her lip to prevent herself from making too much noise, less she provoke it too early.

She pauses briefly, but the mandrake doesn't move. She's sure to keep an eye on its tendrils as well, but none of them are trying to creep up on her. She inhales again and keeps going.

She gets closer. And closer.

And even though she knows she has five skilled witches backing her up, and even though she knows the whole point of this is to make the mandrake open its jaws, she still isn't ready for it when it happens.

She can't be five feet away when it suddenly rips its petals open and roars, revealing dripping saliva and sharp teeth. The vines and tendrils shoot forward toward her as the mandrake hisses and attacks.

Hannah shrieks and instinctively throws her broom at the open jaws before turning on her heels and fleeing as quickly as she can. She doesn't look back to see if Sucy's done her part or not. Hannah just runs and runs and runs, feet pounding as hard as her heart as she hears the terrifying sounds screeching behind her.

She runs and runs-

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in her ankle. A tendril grabs her, and she crashes to the ground with numbing impact. She feels it start to drag her back.

"Kyaaaaaa! No no no-!"

The next thing she knows someone's grabbing her hand and pulling her free.

"Come on!" Amanda yells. "Grab on!"

Hannah can barely even open her eyes. She just feels the broom handle between her knees and locks her arms around Amanda as tightly as she can. There's a rush of air, and the sounds of the hissing mandrake fade away down below.

At last Hannah opens her eyes fully to find herself at Amanda's back, safely out of range. The professors look a bit pale, but eventually sigh in relief.

"Goodness..."

Hannah's heart is still pounding, but she manages to straighten up a little bit, peering bashfully up at Amanda.

"You saved me..."

Amanda shrugs.

"Well the whole decoy idea was mine from the start, after all."

Hannah loosens her grip just a little and breathes a sigh of relief.

A few seconds later Sucy joins the rest of them, waving a big purple petal.

"Got it."

"Excellent!" Badcock proclaims. "Good work, ladies."

"I suppose it was." Finneran offers the jar of ingredients to Sucy, who folds up the petal and places it inside. The jar re-seals itself with all of the assigned ingredients securely inside. "Now then, we just need word from the research team about what the final unknown ingredient might be. Hopefully it is something we'll be able to acquire here. Miss O'Neill."

"Yeah?"

Finneran floats toward her and hands her the jar.

"As soon as we have everything we need, I will open the leyline. You're to fly back to Luna Nova as quickly as possible."

"Got it."

Deciding she doesn't want to be on Amanda's broom when that happens, Hannah shakily switches brooms to ride with Professor Finneran. Constanze flies over to Amanda to equip her broom with boosters.

Now it's just a matter of waiting for a call, to know if they need to keep looking for one more thing, and what it could be.

"We could be here a while..." Amanda mutters.

But as if by some miracle, Sucy feels a vibration from her wand. She draws it and opens up her personal messaging system.

"Not for long," she announces. "It's from Lotte. Looks like they figured out the last thing we need."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought long and hard about what ingredients I could come up with that would allow each of these 4 girls to obtain one each in their own way. I really wanted Hannah to be the one to get the last one, because how often do we ever see Hannah appreciation?**

 **Also there was a bit of canon content about Hannah crushing on Amanda when she wore her suit, not knowing it was her. So I wanted to put in a little scene of them~**

 **Next chapter will focus on the library group!**

 **Please review!**


	7. In The Library

**Onto the research team of Lotte, Barbara, Jasna, Chariot, and Holbrooke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 7. In The Library

The second Holbrooke dismisses them from the infirmary, Lotte hurries alongside Barbara and Jasna toward the library. Professor Ursula is leading them at a brisk pace closer to a run, and the Headmistress hurries behind them.

Sucy's group has just left for the courtyard and is probably about to take off for the Eternal Forest. Lotte anxiously follows, Barbara scrambles beside her, and even Jasna has stopped munching on her chips. Ursula moves with purpose, until the five of them have broken out into a full sprint. They only slow when they've reached the library.

"All right," she says, turning back to the girls. "If you find anything, _anything_ at all, that you might think is relevant to this, call for me immediately."

"Focus your searches on the books about medicine," Holbrooke says. "Keep an eye out for healing plants as well."

"Professor?" Lotte says. "Do we have any idea where we should begin searching? What about the archives?"

Ursula sighs. "If we can't find anything here, we may have to resort to that. But I think we should be able to find something here. This illness is rare but it's still common enough to be written about." She sweeps her gaze around to all three girls. "Do your best. Try not to overlook anything, but don't waste time dwelling on irrelevant things either."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lotte says.

"Got it," Barbara sniffles.

Jasna gives a thumbs-up.

Ursula offers a brief smile to them before turning to the library doors and pushing through.

Holbrooke informs the librarian of the situation right away and asks all of the other students present to either clear out or help them search. Several of them agree to join them.

Lotte hurries right for the Medicinal and Healing Spells section and gets to flipping pages. Barbara joins her there and starts on a different shelf. Jasna, Ursula, and Holbrooke search the Magical History section in hopes of finding previous documentation of the illness and how it was treated.

All is very quiet as they get to work.

Lotte scans through the table of contents of several books, but none seem to deal with treating major illnesses like Diana's, only minor sicknesses and bacterial diseases. She finds plenty about healing herbs and ingredients, but none are to heal the burning fever affecting her classmate. She stacks the books she's already flipped through into a pile on the table and pulls out another handful to repeat the process.

Barbara is doing the same at her shelf, finding plenty about healing cuts and curses, but nothing of the magnitude they're dealing with. She opens a book, scans it, closes it, puts it aside, and grabs another.

As the minutes tick by, she loses track of how many times she's done this, of how many books she goes through, until she puts one down that topples the pile. She pauses just for a second to blink and look around.

"There are still so many left..."

Rows upon rows, aisles upon aisles left of untouched books. Lotte comes up next to her and passes her, grabbing another handful of books off the shelf.

"Then there's no time to waste, right?"

There's a fierceness in her voice Barbara has never heard before. She shakes herself off and grabs several more books as well.

"Right!"

And so their pile rises, topples, and rises again as they empty the shelves to no avail.

It makes Lotte anxious. Part of her would rather be with Sucy's group, moving around outside searching the woods. She imagines that team must be exhausted, but Lotte knows her team is exhausted in a different way.

She glances at the clock on the far wall to find half an hour has already passed. Only half an hour, and yet her eyes are watering from scanning so many pages, and her mind feels fuzzy from trying to process the words she's read.

When she glances at Barbara, she notices she too can barely keep her eyes open already, and there are various little paper cuts all around her fingertips. Lotte bites her lip as she looks around at the thousands of books they have yet to check over.

"This is impossible... There's no way we can-"

And then it hits her. Lotte quickly puts down the book she'd been searching through.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

She takes in a deep breath and clasps her hands together. Closing her eyes, she draws in a breath, and lets out her voice.

She sings a song to call forth the faeries. Little sprites and spirits slowly poke their heads from between the spines of the books and the spaces on the shelves. Her voice welcomes them out, entices them, and beseeches them for help. They listen and chitter together.

Once her song has finished, she speaks to them in their language, asking them for advice of where to look. She watches them hop out and bounce around, and by now Holbrooke, Ursula, Jasna and Barbara have joined her to observe.

The faeries all circle around the shelves Lotte and Barbara have been searching, going up as high as the tallest shelves toward the ceiling. Lotte's heart sinks.

"So we were in the right spot all along, but we still can't find anything..."

"Now, now." Ursula rests a hand on her shoulder. "You did a wonderful job, Lotte."

"She's right," Holbrooke smiles. "You've narrowed down where we should be searching, and that will save us precious time."

Their words make Lotte feel a little better. Ursula looks around to all of the other girls who remain to help in the search.

"All right ladies, let's focus on this area! Keep it up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Jasna draws her wand and uses a spell to extract a dozen books from the highest shelf, then float them down into her hands. She passes a few to Barbara and a few to Lotte and the search for answers continues.

Another thirty minutes pass with no results. Eventually, Professor Ursula decides to go to the archives after all and hurries off with the Headmistress.

Lotte hardly even realizes they've gone. She closes her most recent book with a helpless sigh and rubs her eyes. When she looks up again, she finds several shelves' worth of books they've cleared...

And dozens more to go.

Her stomach flips.

"This... This is hopeless..."

But though it's exactly how she's feeling, it isn't Lotte who says this. She turns her head to find Barbara sitting in a chair, slumped over a table nearby. She's surrounded by open books. Her shoulders tremble and her voice chokes.

"This is hopeless... We'll never find it..." She sniffles once before she can't hold back any longer. She begins to cry, burying her face in her arms. Several little faeries wander over to surround her, frowning and whimpering.

Lotte rubs her own teary eyes, wipes her glasses on her uniform, and gets to her feet. She places her hand on Barbara's shoulder softly.

"Barbara..."

Jasna pops her head out from behind a shelf and slowly makes her way over, head tilted to one side. She frowns and comes to stand on Barbara's other side. Barbara sobs again, lifting her head just barely.

"I can't... I can't do this-" she wails. "Hannah is out there... she could be in danger... a-and Diana... Diana is..." She buries her face again and loses herself to the tears. Lotte feels her own coming on, but she fights them back.

"Come on," she murmurs. "We can't stop now. We have to keep going..." She pats Barbara's back, and inhales slowly. "I'll keep going. You should take a rest."

"N-No..." Barbara lifts her head again and wipes her face. "You're right, Lotte. We have to keep going..." She straightens herself up and swallows, trying to get ahold of herself.

Lotte tries out a tiny smile. Jasna breaks out into a grin as well. She reaches into her pocket and somehow produces two more bags of chips, which she hands to each of them with a cheer:

"Fuel!"

Lotte and Barbara smile back.

"Thanks!"

"We're gonna need it!"

So they all tear open their chips, start eating, and continue searching.

The sprites help them turn pages and pile the books up neatly to make more space on their tables.

The minutes keep on ticking by.

They keep searching.

Common cold, pneumonia, stomach pains.

Thyme, rosemary, thistle.

Magical herbs and elixirs.

Witch-exclusive illnesses and syndromes.

Lotte nearly cries out when she actually finds a page that mentions the intense fever assaulting Diana at this very moment. But it is only a brief passage, and it only mentions the illness, but says nothing about treating it. She deflates, slouching back into her chair with a sigh.

"Almost..." she whispers. "We must be almost there..."

Just then the doors open, and Ursula and Holbrooke enter quietly. Judging by the looks on their faces their search through the archives has yielded nothing. Ursula looks like she's about to ask them how things have gone on their end, but she can quickly tell she doesn't need to inquire.

The two older witches walk slowly over to their exhausted students and silently choose a few more books off the shelf.

The air of hopelessness is palpable, but no one wants to acknowledge it. They refuse to.

They look through more books. More chapters. More pages.

Another hour passes.

Lotte picks up what must be her three-hundredth book, but her hands are too shaky to open it. Her vision is blurry and the words on the cover don't make much sense.

When she looks over at Barbara, she finds her still vigorously flipping pages past the tears tumbling down her face. Ursula and Holbrooke are on the other side of the library, conversing in hushed voices. Lotte puts a hand to her forehead and closes her eyes-

"Found it!"

Jasna's jolly cry rings out through the quiet library. Everyone straightens up in shock and turns toward the sound of her voice. A second later, Jasna comes bounding out from between two shelves, holding a thick book above her head. She puts it down in front of Lotte and opens to a certain page.

"Can't read it all," Jasna whimpers.

By now Holbrooke, Ursula and Barbara have gathered around the table too.

"My!" Holbrooke claps. "You've found it Miss Antonenko!"

"It's written in another language," Ursula confirms. Jasna nods.

"All I could read was "honey"..."

"It's Celtic!" Lotte gasps. "I can read it!"

"Y-You can?" Barbara clasps her hands together hopefully.

"Yes!" Lotte nods. "My family is Scottish! I know Celtic!" She pulls the book close and huddles over it, then begins reading aloud:

" _'The syndrome to affect witches with tremendous amounts of magic, which causes intense fever and extreme discomfort. In it's earliest stages it is relatively tame, but if untreated for long it may become fatal.'_ "

Barbara chokes audibly. Lotte quickly continues.

"Don't worry! We won't let it get that bad!"

"Does it list a treatment, Miss Yanson?" Holbrooke asks.

"R-Right! Let me see... ' _The syndrome can be cured with an antidote, consisting of various common medicinal herbs...'_ We have those already... where are the rarer items...? Ah! ' _Colt's foot, Golden Bee's honey, blue juniper berries, the petal of a mandrake flower... along with something even more difficult to find...'"_

"More difficult than those?" Barbara wails.

"What is it?" Ursula asks.

Lotte reads on dutifully:

"' _A fragment of a stone harboring great amounts of magical energy.'_ "

There's a beat of silence before everyone speaks up at once.

"The Sorcerer's Stone!"

"That's it!" Ursula cries. "There's nothing else it could be!"

Holbrooke draws her wand immediately and summons several brooms out of thin air, then uses a spell to open the nearest window.

"Professor Ursula, with me! The rest of you go on!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lotte Barbara and Jasna each hop onto a broom.

" _Tia Freyre!_ "

They take off out the open window and shoot straight for the tower where the Sorcerer's Stone twinkles a dim green in the late evening hours. As she flies, Lotte draws her wand and sends out a message to Sucy:

 _We have the final ingredient! If you've collected everything then come back right away!_

She sends it and follows along behind the others toward the tower.

The three of them fly to the top, to the room where the Stone shines, and skid to land. Professor Ursula and Holbrooke soon follow.

"A piece of the stone," Ursula says. "It makes sense. For an illness so severe, it would take great magic and powerful ingredients to combat."

"But how will we take a piece off?" Lotte wonders.

"There is a spell we can use," Holbrooke says. "It will weaken the Stone long enough to chip off a fragment."

"Let me do it!" Barbara cries. "Diana showed me something similar once! It was how to crush crystals for a therapeutic incense. I can take off a piece."

Holbrooke nods.

"Very well, Miss Parker. The rest of you, please lend me your wands."

As the others convene around the Headmistress, Barbara mounts her broom and floats up to where the Stone hovers. She positions her wand at the bottommost edge and waits.

The others raise their wands and speak the spell Holbrooke has told them:

" _Treygna Effica!_ "

A burst of light shoots from their wands and envelopes the Stone. The resulting brightness is almost blinding, but Barbara doesn't recoil. She squints past the light and positions her free hand beneath the edge she'd chosen. Then, with a firm swing of her wand she raps it against rock in a special technique she'd learned from Diana. The edge chips off and drops into her waiting palm.

"I got it!" She drifts back down and breathlessly hands the piece over to her headmistress.

"Well done, Miss Parker! Now then, let's hurry back." Holbrooke mounts her broom with Ursula behind her. "Miss Yanson, have you contacted Miss Manbavaran?"

"Yes! They should be coming back soon if they've got everything."

"Good. Then let's go."

The five witches fly back to Luna Nova at top speed like shooting stars through the night.

Just before they reach the building, Lotte spots a ripple in the air. A leyline opens up, and a second later Amanda shoots through with a jar in her hands.

"Amanda!"

"Miss O'Neill!"

"The one and only!" Amanda pants. "We got everything you asked for, Headmistress! The others'll be here in a minute."

"Excellent. Miss O'Neill, the ingredients please!"

"You got it!" Amanda tosses the jar into the air and enchants it with a spell, guiding its path into Ursula's hands.

"Thank you!" Ursula says. "Good work! Headmistress, let's go."

"Yes. Good work, ladies. We'll create the antidote right away."

Holbrooke and Ursula take off back to the building as quickly as they can manage.

The younger witches all breathe a sigh of relief. Jasna is the first to move, zipping over to Amanda to all but hug her off her broom.

"Welcome back!"

"Whoa! Easy, Jasna!"

"How did everything go?" Lotte wonders. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah! It was crazy, but we're all good!"

"Thank goodness!" Lotte sighs.

Barbara nearly sways from relief too.

They slowly descend into the grass below to stand on solid ground. Barbara has to hold onto her broom as a crutch, and Jasna is still hugging Amanda. Lotte peers up at the leyline, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I'm so glad you found everything."

"Yeah. Wasn't easy, but we managed once we put our heads together! Cons got us the honey no problem, Sucy plucked the berries when they were blue, and I got the colt's foot! Even that Hannah did her part. She volunteered to be the bait to distract the mandrake."

" _Hannah_ did?!" Barbara shrieks.

"Yup, sure did! Girl's got guts, I'll give her that!"

Barbara goes pale just thinking about it, but Lotte ends up smiling with how endearing it all is.

A moment later a rush of air comes from the leyline above. Professor Badcock flies through, followed by Sucy, Constanze, and finally Finneran with Hannah at her back. They spot the others on the ground below and descend.

"Yo!" Amanda grins. "'Bout time you guys got here."

"Yes, yes," Finneran huffs. "Did you hand over the jar?"

"Ages ago. Headmistress is already on the antidote."

"Very good then."

As Constanze lands, Jasna bounds over to pick her up and hug her too, then pulls Amanda back in.

"Back together!"

"Yeah!" Amanda ruffles her hair. "Thanks for finding the last ingredient, Jasna."

Lotte is waiting for Sucy to land as well and quickly rushes over to her.

"Sucy!" She can't stop herself from pulling Sucy into a hug. "I'm so glad..."

"Wasn't that bad," Sucy mumbles, subtly putting an arm around her too. "You guys seem beat. How many books did you go through?"

"At least half the library," Lotte mumbles, stepping back.

And behind them Barbara rushes over to her own partner and throws her arms around her, sobbing.

"Hannaaaaah!"

Likewise, Hannah cries out her name too.

"Barbaraaaaa!"

They whimper together for a moment, clinging tightly to each other, shaking so much they somehow cancel each other out.

"I heard you... you were the _bait?_ " Barbara whimpers. "For a _mandrake?_ Wh-What were you thinking Hannah?! That's so dangerous!"

"It's all right! I made it out somehow."

Barbara eases back, noticing how Hannah is leaning awkwardly into her.

"You're limping."

"Yeah... it got my foot for a second."

"Hannah!"

"But it's fine! Just some scratches!" She reaches up to cup both hands on Barbara's face. "You look exhausted. How much were you crying, Barbara?"

"It's fine..." Barbara sighs. "It's all right now... Thank goodness you're back safely..."

"Yeah. I'm back." Hannah hugs her close again. "How's Diana?"

Barbara shakes her head.

"I haven't seen her. We've been in the library until now."

"What was the last thing we needed? It was here on campus?"

"Yes! We needed a piece of the Sorcerer's Stone! We just got back."

"So then... we did it?"

"Damn right we did!" Amanda cuts into their conversation proudly. "I'd say we make a pretty good team sometimes, don't we?"

"For sure!" Lotte agrees. Sucy just shrugs.

"Well c'mon then! Let's go check on Diana."

"Y-Yeah!"

"Right!"

Together the seven young witches hurry back toward the school together.

* * *

 **A/N: The library group was bit tougher to pin down since their interactions were calmer and quieter, though still stressed. But I wanted to have them all play a major role as well, (Lotte singing to the faeries, Jasna finding the book, and Barbara chipping the stone). In the end I felt Diana's teammates needed to be the ones to secure the final ingredient for their respective tasks.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the final group of two...**

 **Please review!**


	8. In The Infirmary

**Now for Akko's task, which is arguably as difficult as the others'.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 8. In The Infirmary

Akko doesn't let go of Diana's hand for a long time, even when it feels like her own hands are starting to burn.

 _This is nothing. This is nothing compared to what she's feeling right now!_

Akko squeezes her hand, and she can feel Diana squeezing back, though she knows it isn't a conscious decision. Diana's been writhing and clutching at her sheets relentlessly since Akko came back into the room, but she hasn't regained consciousness.

Akko glances to the little bottle of pills the nurse had given her for if Diana woke up. Akko can't keep holding onto her hand for much longer. She hates to admit it, but it's starting to hurt now, and the cloth she'd placed on Diana's forehead has already lost its coolness.

So she gently releases Diana's hand and removes the cloth. It's warm already, even though only moments before it had been ice cold. Akko dunks it into the bucket again, rings it out, and replaces it.

She pads it across Diana's forehead, wiping the sweat off her skin. She runs it across Diana's cheeks and as far back as her ears, then goes down her neck. She can feel the heat pulsing off her classmate even through the cloth. By the time she gets back up to Diana's forehead she has to re-wet the cloth again.

Akko grimaces, hating having to see her this way. The monitor tracking her heart rate hasn't slowed at all, and sometimes it seems like she can barely catch her breath.

Akko reaches out to clear Diana's bangs away from her face, gathering her hair and putting it to one side in hopes it won't cling to her and make her even more uncomfortable. She continues drying Diana's skin with the cool cloth, but as soon as she bends down to dunk it again, a new layer of sweat has already coated her skin.

Akko heaves a withering sigh. She glances up at the clock and winces. It's probably only been a few minutes since Sucy's group has left in the leyline.

 _How long's it gonna take them? How long is Diana gonna have to suffer like this...?_

Akko runs the cloth over her classmate's face again, soaking up a fraction of the heat. Nurse Isabella had removed Diana's shoes already when she'd lain her on the bed, but Akko wonders if there's anything more she can do for her.

In the end she just undoes the top two buttons of Diana's uniform and presses the cloth over her collar for a moment. Akko can feel her heart beneath her palm, fast and hard.

 _Lotte, Sucy... hurry please..._

Akko cools Diana off over and over again, until the water in the bucket has lost its chill. At that point Akko gets up and brings the bucket to the sink, filling it with cold water. She grabs a tray of ice from the little refrigerator and cracks it all into the bucket. She find an ice pack inside the freezer and takes that as well. And she pours a glass of water in case Diana should wake and be able to take a pill. She brings everything back to the bed and puts it onto the bedside table with a sigh.

But right away Akko straightens up in her chair.

"No time for moping around. I gotta do whatever I can for her!"

Coaching herself as such, Akko grabs the ice pack and wraps it in a freshly-wet cloth. She holds it over Diana's forehead again, slowly making her way around her face and along the sides and back of her neck. Akko keeps herself calm as best she can.

 _She'll be okay. They're gonna be back soon..._

She wets the cloth again, wrings it out again, wipes it across Diana's face again.

And again.

And again.

Diana never seems to get any better. Her breathing never eases, and she just keeps flinching, sometimes jolting or turning her head so sharply it startles Akko. When it happens for the fifth or sixth time, Akko whimpers.

"Gosh... Hang in there, Diana... It's gonna be okay..."

It feels like she's saying it more to reassure herself than anyone else.

She lost count half an hour ago of how many times she's cooled Diana down, but by now the ice pack has lost its chill. She gets up to put it back into the freezer and takes out another, then goes back to her seat.

She wipes her own forehead a bit. She's been touching the ice and cold water for so long, but she's still feeling the heat of Diana's fever even more strongly. The beeping of the monitor has gotten a bit faster too.

Akko inhales slowly, deeply, a privilege Diana hasn't had for some time now. When she blinks again she finds her vision blurring with tears. She leans forward over Diana and holds a quick, gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay..."

A moment later she wipes the kiss away with the cloth.

She doesn't want to check the clock, but eventually she does. It's only been an hour. It feels like it's been ten.

Akko runs her free hand gently over Diana's heaving chest, wishing there was something else she could do. But there's no spell she knows of that can help this anymore than the ice water will.

"Diana... Sorry..."

And as if she'd spoken the words to a spell, a miracle happens.

"Mn..."

A tiny noise works its way up from the back of Diana's throat. Her panting is interrupted by another small moan, and her brow creases and furrows. Akko tenses up, quickly wiping Diana's bangs away again.

"Diana-?" Her voice is hopeful and anxious, and she can't help but lean forward a little.

Diana's hands clutch at the bed, struggling in her efforts to wake. Akko calls for her again.

"Diana?"

It takes her a moment, but Diana eventually wins her fight. Her eyes flutter open just barely, and a breath catches in her throat.

"Ah... Akko...?"

"Diana? Oh, thank goodness!" Akko's already crying before she knows it. "You're awake..." She takes both of Diana's hands now and holds them as tightly as she dares.

Diana winces, not at the contact but at the heat it causes.

"Akko..." She can't seem to catch her breath well enough to speak. Akko frantically lets go of her hands.

"S-Sorry! Is it too hot? Y-You should drink something! You gotta! I have the pills... Ah! But you should sit up! Here, lemme help-"

Akko carefully slips one arm beneath Diana's back and keeps the other across her stomach. She can feel instantly that Diana doesn't have a shred of strength to support herself. Her weight sags in Akko's arms, but Akko doesn't let her sway.

"Easy! It's okay, I've got you..."

She positions the pillows and stands them up, then slowly helps Diana straighten up and lean back against them. The heart monitor fluctuates with all the movement, and Diana's breath quickens again for a moment. Akko keeps ahold of her until she's steady on her own.

"Diana?" She combs her fingers back through Diana's hair, slick with sweat. Her face is flushed pink all over, and she keeps wincing.

"It... It burns-" she rasps.

Akko swallows hard. She looks around for the cloth and quickly wets it again.

"Here! This should help a little." She runs it over Diana's forehead again.

For the first time since she'd fallen unconscious, Diana can actually feel the coolness for herself. A shiver runs through her strongly enough to make her shudder.

Akko flinches and recoils. "S-Sorry! Was it too much?"

"No..." Diana shakes her head a little but stops, as if it makes her dizzy. She lifts her head to look at Akko properly. "Akko you've been... taking care of me all this time, haven't you?"

Akko wipes her eyes.

"I've been... trying..." she sniffles. "But it... most of the time it didn't even feel like I was helping at all..."

"You have been," Diana smiles. "Believe me, you have been."

Akko feels a wobbly smile coming on, and she lets it.

But it doesn't stay for long, because Diana's smile vanishes when another shudder runs through her. She flinches again and has to lean back fully against the pillows, breathing quickly.

"Diana?"

Her eyes have fallen shut again as she leans her head back.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be-" Akko chokes. "It's okay. I'm gonna help you h-however I can..." She grabs the cloth again and holds Diana up, doing as she's been doing all this time. She leans forward to press little kisses to Diana's cheek whenever she can.

After a moment Akko gets ahold of herself and stops crying, and Diana's breath eases just a little. "Here," she murmurs. "Gimme your hands."

Diana gives her a weak glance and slowly lifts her hands. They're trembling. Akko holds onto them and gently turns her palms upward.

"My aunt taught me this. I hope it works a little..." Akko lies the cold cloth across Diana's wrists and presses in against her skin. Trills of cold shiver into Diana's burning veins. It almost stings for a moment, but then the feelings clash and cancel out.

It doesn't last for long, but just those few seconds of having her body feel like it's back in its normal state of equilibrium are a blessing to her. She slumps forward against Akko's shoulder, resting her head.

"Thank you, Akko..."

"Diana..." Akko holds her up carefully, brushing her cheek against Diana's hair. "You should drink some water if you can. The nurse gave me some medicine, too. Do you think you can try?"

"Yes..." Her voice is nothing more than a meek whisper. "Anything to combat this heat..."

Akko eases her back against the pillows again and reaches for the supplies. She opens the bottle and rolls a pill into Diana's palm.

Diana doesn't even wait for the water. She tilts her head back and swallows it dry.

Akko shudders.

"You really are incredible."

Diana offers a tired smile.

Akko hands her the glass of water supports her grip on it. Diana's hands are still trembling so Akko helps her raise it to her lips and hold it in place for her as she sips it down. She goes slowly, needing to pull away frequently to catch her breath.

Akko waits patiently. She's just glad Diana is awake and able to move around a bit.

She's just beginning to get hopeful when Diana suddenly sputters and chokes. Akko instantly puts the glass aside and rubs her back for her.

"E-Easy! It's okay, Diana-" She chokes up again and ends up in tears.

Because she realizes Diana has started to cry too; the pain inside her body is enough to bring tears to her eyes. She must be hurting so badly. She must be so scared...

Akko just throws her arms around her and hugs her close.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..."

She holds Diana until the coughing has subsided, but even then she still trembles with the intensity of her illness. Akko feels the heat pulsing off of her along with the heavy beats of her heart resonating through her whole body.

She cries and holds her, even after she knows Diana has lost consciousness again. Only when the heat increases to a concerning degree does Akko lie her back down and return to her routine of cooling her as best she can.

The evening drags on into night and Diana doesn't wake again.

Akko continues with her vigil, wiping her eyes every now and again in between glances at the clock.

It's been two hours now.

Diana has grown still. She's not flinching quite as much, but somehow Akko doesn't think it's a good thing. She's still having difficulty breathing and her heart is still racing.

 _She's so weak..._

Akko holds onto her wrist, feeling the frantic flutter of her pulse. She leans down and kisses Diana's palm, and then her cheek again.

"I'm here... It's gonna be okay..."

A tear drips down from her nose and transfers onto Diana's. Akko rests her forehead gently against hers, and a swell of heat immediately spreads to her. She grits her teeth, wishing she could take half of Diana's suffering. She finds her hand and holds it again. It's even hotter than it had been before.

"Please..." Akko sighs. "Hurry you guys..."

She didn't know how much longer she herself can last, let alone Diana. All she can do is squeeze her hand and whisper.

"Hang in there, Diana... It's gonna be okay..."

It's the first time in a long time Akko doesn't believe entirely in her own words.

The minutes pass by like hours, and Diana's condition deteriorates little by little. Akko rests the cold cloth over her forehead again and sniffles.

Up until now she could tell Diana had been resisting this, even unconsciously. But now her fighting spirit is wavering beneath the intensity of the fever. Akko is sweating simply from being near her.

"Don't give up," she begs her. "You can do it, Diana."

Believing has gotten her to where she is now. But now she knows it won't be enough. Diana needs the antidote.

But believing is all Akko can do, so she puts her faith in her friends and professors.

She lets go of Diana's hand to wipe her palm of sweat, but immediately holds onto it with her other hand. With a scared breath, she closes her eyes, listening to the monitor race. Akko feels a fresh heat behind her eyes as more tears slip free.

 _Please..._

That's when she hears the commotion outside and quickly snaps her eyes open. When she whirls around in her seat, she finds Professor Ursula skidding to a halt in the doorway. There's a bottle in her hand, filled with a purplish potion. Her gaze meets Akko's for a desperate second.

"P-Professor! Is that-?"

"Yes! Akko, please help me!" Ursula rushes forward into the room and stops at Diana's bedside. "We need to hurry. Help me sit her up."

"R-Right!" Akko slips her arm beneath Diana's back and lifts her forward. Her weight is heavy and horribly warm. Akko ducks her face into her shoulder to wipe away some of the tears so she can see better and focus on her task. She sits Diana up and holds her while Ursula uncaps the bottle and draws out her wand.

"That's perfect. Keep her steady."

Akko sniffles and nods, unable to stop the fresh tears any longer.

Carefully, Ursula holds the rim of the bottle to Diana's lips and tilts it. As soon as some of the elixir enters her mouth, she murmurs a spell and waves her wand in a gentle fashion. Akko can tell it's a spell that's helping Diana swallow since she can't do it herself.

Akko keeps holding her up, burying her face into Diana's shoulder.

 _Please work... please please please..._

When Ursula finally stops, half the bottle is empty. "This should do. If we give her too much it could be counterproductive and stifle her magic energy. But this much should keep things in check."

By now Akko is too upset and relieved at the same time to move. She just hugs Diana like this sobs into her hair.

"B-But... h-how do you know it's enough? Wh-What if-"

"It's all right, Akko. The antidote will work." Ursula sheathes her wand and rests a hand on her pupil's shoulder. "When we were concocting it, the liquid was initially pink. It wouldn't have changed colors unless we'd done it properly. And it seems to me she's doing a little better already."

Akko sniffles a few more times before easing herself back and looking over Diana.

Ursula is right. It's probably more noticeable to Akko than anyone else, since she'd been the one who'd spent so much time with Diana when she was ill. But Diana's brow isn't so tightly furrowed anymore, as if a bit of the weight of the fever has begun to lift. Her breath is coming a little more easily – not by much, but it's something of an improvement.

Akko slowly lies Diana back down, only keeping hold of her hand. She feels Ursula's touch on her shoulder again to reassure her.

"She's going to be all right, Akko. We made it in time."

And Akko breaks down blubbering, clutching Diana's hand gently to her chest. Ursula steps forward to hug her softly.

"You did very well, Akko. It mustn't have been easy to have to see her like that. But you helped her in more ways you can imagine just by staying with her."

Akko clings to Ursula with one hand and Diana with the other.

"Th-Thank you, Professor... everyone... you guys found the ingredients and stuff..."

"Yes," Ursula smiles. "Great things happen when great people come together." She stays with Akko for a few more minutes, petting her head until the crying has subsided a bit. "Come now, Akko. You should get some rest for tonight. We'll look after her from here."

Akko slowly pulls herself away from her professor and glances over Diana one more time. She isn't flinching or gasping anymore, and her hand isn't quite as hot. Akko gives it one more squeeze before gently letting go.

"Okay... Thank you, Professor."

"Thank you too, Akko. You did wonderfully."

Ursula helps her up and guides her to the doorway. Akko rubs her sleeves across her eyes a few more times and tries to get her bearings when-

"Akko!"

Lotte's voice rings out, and suddenly all of Akko's classmates are hurrying over to her. Hannah and Barbara are crying as much as Akko.

"D-Did it work?"

"How is she-?"

Akko sucks in a deep breath and straightens up, giving them all a wobbly smile.

"Yeah. She's gonna be okay."

And there's an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank... Thank goodness..." Hannah and Barbara slump to the floor together and cling to one another.

Amanda lets out a low whistle.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad."

Constanze nods and Jasna picks her up and hugs her in glee. Lotte throws her arms around Akko in relief.

"I'm so glad! I was beginning to think we'd never find that last ingredient..."

"But you did," Sucy reminds her. "And we did it."

Akko slowly returns Lotte's hug, and it isn't long before she's pulling Sucy in too.

"Y-Yeah... thanks, you guys. Without you we never would've-"

"It's okay," Lotte sniffs. "You don't have to think about that."

"Right," Sucy smiles. "We did it, and that's all that matters."

As the reality settles in, Akko finally breaks down sobbing at the top of her lungs. She wails words of gratitude to all of them in a childishly emotional display that brings tears even to Finneran's eyes.

Finneran lets the students have some time together to talk, but soon sends them off to bed. But not without her own praises.

"You all did exceptional work in such a serious situation. I'm proud of every one of you." She actually smiles, and everyone blinks as if they're dreaming. But it doesn't last for long, and Finneran is soon scowling once more, though a bit more softly than usual. "Now back to your rooms, all of you. I may be lenient, but there _are_ still classes tomorrow."

And though Amanda groans, the group of young witches heads off tiredly together back to the dorms. Before they all part ways, they come together in one last group hug.

"Thanks you guys," Akko murmurs. "We did it."

And with the exhausting night they've had, they're all asleep within minutes of hitting their pillows.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, but we aren't finished yet, folks~**

 **Please review!**


	9. Proceeding With Caution

**A quick aftermath chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Proceeding With Caution

As soon as she wakes the next morning, Akko all but jumps out of bed. She's still tired, but not enough to let it hold her back.

It isn't even time for them to wake up yet, but she scrambles her way into her uniform and leaves Lotte and Sucy sleeping as she dashes out into the hallway, making a beeline for the infirmary.

When she arrives, Nurse Isabella is seated at her desk, and she doesn't seem all that shocked to see her.

"Good morning, Miss Kagari. You're up early."

"Good morning. Um, c-can I-?"

"Go right ahead."

"Th-Thank you!"

Akko hurries through the lobby and skids to a halt outside Diana's door. She stops to catch her breath, steeling herself internally for what she might see-

 _No... She's okay now. She's gonna be fine..._

She gulps, inhales, and pushes through the door.

The room isn't anything like what it had been last night. She can already hear the monitor, and it's beeping at a slow, steady pace. As Akko steps around the corner, a swell of relief rises up in her chest.

Diana is lying on her back as Akko had left her last night, but she looks ten times better. Her skin isn't scorched red with fever anymore, she isn't tossing and turning, and her breath is slow and even. She's actually resting peacefully.

Akko lets out a tiny sob in just how happy she is to see her like this, no longer in such awful pain. She makes her way over to the bed and sits as she had been yesterday, then reaches for Diana's hand. Her skin isn't hot anymore. It's just a normal temperature.

"Thank goodness..."

Akko moves close and leans herself forward, gently draping herself over Diana in a soft hug. Diana doesn't jolt or whimper beneath her anymore. She's still and quiet, breathing evenly. Akko eases back to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Sleep as long as you want," she murmurs. "But not too long, okay? I miss you."

Just as she sits herself back up, a timid knock sounds behind her. She turns to see Hannah and Barbara, looking as though they'd dressed themselves in 20 seconds flat just to get down here. Akko grins sheepishly.

"You guys too, huh?"

They nod and walk in slowly, hand-in-hand.

"How is she?"

"Does she still have a fever?"

Akko shakes her head.

"Nope! She seems like she's all better!"

"Thank goodness," they sigh.

They tell Akko they've made plans for the day so that Diana won't ever be without someone at her side. Hannah plans to stay with her in the morning while Barbara goes to class and takes notes for them, and then they're going to switch at lunch. Akko's glad to hear they've thought of an arrangement like that, one where if Diana wakes up she won't be alone.

The three of them converse in soft voices for a while, but when it's time to head to breakfast, Akko and Barbara leave together as Hannah begins her shift.

Akko does her best throughout the day to focus on the lectures, but it's just no use. She isn't like she'd been before Diana had fallen ill; she doesn't participate and arrive super early and impress the teachers today. She's back to her usual distracted self, but no one can blame her. In fact, everyone seems a little off today, even students who'd had nothing to do with last night's expedition.

The professors can tell, and that's probably why for the first time ever, Finneran dismisses them all ten minutes early from their final class of the day.

"Rest up tonight, all of you, and be more attentive tomorrow!"

Everyone is shocked, but no one asks any questions.

Akko jumps up from her seat with an excited whisper to her teammates.

"Hey, hey! She never assigned any homework!"

"Shut it before you remind her," Sucy warns.

Akko clamps her jaw shut, but even as they all file out of the room, Finneran never pauses them to add any assignments. Akko finds herself rushing out before the older witch can change her mind.

Once they're out safely in the hallway, Akko breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's a miracle!" she sings. "I wonder what I should do with ten whole extra minutes?"

"Maybe some of your _other_ homework?" Lotte offers.

"Come onnn Lotteeeee..."

"It's just an idea."

"Or!" says a gruff, familiar voice as an arm slings across Akko's shoulders. "Ya could come practice broom-riding with me!"

"Amanda!"

"Whaddaya say?"

"Hmmm..." Akko ponders, but before she can decide on an answer a flurry of footsteps announces a new arrival.

"Guys!" Hannah gasps. "Barbara just messaged me! She said Diana's awake!"

"Really?" Lotte smiles. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, more good news!" Amanda agrees. "On top of gettin' outta class early!"

"I'm gonna go see her," Hannah says. "Do you wanna come?" Though she'd told the news to everyone, Hannah looks directly at Akko now.

And though Akko and Diana had tried to keep their relationship a secret, it's evident that some people – especially roommates – have an inkling.

Akko wants to go super badly.

"O-Of course I wanna! But... I'll wait for a little while. You and Barbara stay with her for now. I'll come by later if that's okay."

Everyone seems to be surprised by her answer. Hannah blinks, but dips her head.

"All right. I'm going, then."

And with this she takes off down the hall.

Lotte and Sucy and Amanda all turn to give Akko puzzled looks.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Akko?"

"Doesn't sound right."

"I figured you'd shoot right down there the second she woke up."

Akko fidgets a little and looks down.

"She's probably tired. I'll go see her later."

The others share a puzzled look, but don't say anything more on the matter.

Akko can't really explain it herself. She's been dying to see Diana all day, and now that she can – and _should_ – she's getting cold feet.

So she follows Lotte and Sucy to the library to complete some of their homework for now. She has to avoid a certain area though - the area where she and Diana usually have their study sessions.

And after a few minutes it seems Lotte isn't too thrilled to be back in the library again after last night, so the trio eventually decides to take their materials elsewhere.

They end up in the courtyard where a lot of other students are enjoying the afternoon, either on-foot or on brooms. Akko mulls through her work without speaking much, befuddled by her own melancholy.

When she finally finishes, she almost wishes she had more to do.

Amanda finds her shortly afterward and hands her a broom, encouraging her to do a bit of practicing. Akko lifts off and flies with the usual wobbles, but still can't bring herself to complete a front-flip in midair; the last time she'd done this had been when Diana had fallen from her broom.

Akko seems to have lost her spirit today. Every thought seems to bring her back to Diana; how unnaturally warm she'd been, how much pain she'd been in...

"Oy, Akko!"

"Huh?" When she looks up she finds Amanda floating directly in front of her with one eyebrow raised.

"Did ya hear _anything_ I just said?"

"Uh, n-no... sorry..."

"Then that's all the more reason to end it here for today."

"Huh? B-But-"

"Akko." Amanda reaches out from her broom and gets close enough to grab both of Akko's shoulders. "Stop messin' around. Go see her."

"But-"

"Listen! The only reason ya keep delaying it is cuz you're scared. You said it yourself last night, right? That she was doin' better? Didn't you see for yourself?" Her green eyes are firm and shockingly serious for once. "Now I dunno about you, but if I was Diana, I'd sure as hell wanna see the person who'd stayed next to me all night long and helped me through it. See what I'm sayin'?"

There's a tiny hint of something in her gaze, something that might suggest she knows more about their relationship, but Akko can't be sure.

Either way, it's the exact pep talk she's been needing all this time. Akko draws in a deep breath and shakes herself off – literally.

"You're right! I-I gotta go!"

"Atta girl!" Amanda gives her a slap on the back, propelling her forward on her broom. "Go, Akko!"

"R-Right!" Akko evens out her broom and glances to Lotte and Sucy below. "Lotte! Sucy! I'm going!"

"S'about time."

"Okay! Good luck, Akko!"

Akko grips her broom's handle and takes off toward the school. She lands just outside the door, tosses the broom aside, and hurries into the building.

She races down the hallways – normally Diana would catch her on patrol and tell her to slow down – but today Akko runs at top speed toward the infirmary. She runs herself right out of her funk, realizing the truth in Amanda's words.

Akko had only been so reluctant to go see Diana now because she was scared of what she might find; scared Diana has gotten worse again, that she'll be as bad as she'd been last night, that she'll still be in pain. Some darker part of Akko's mind still believes the worst was true.

 _I'm such an idiot!_

She lets her legs carry her more quickly than a broom. She wants to see her. She's wanted nothing more all day long.

 _Diana!_

Akko skids around the corner that puts her in the infirmary wing and finally slows down a bit. Nurse Isabella lets her in with a nod, and Akko finally stops to catch her breath. She walks down the hallway toward Diana's room a bit stiffly, still nervous about what kind of state she might find her in. She doesn't want to see her like she'd been last night ever again.

The sound of soft voices reaches her ears, and when she next looks up she spots Hannah and Barbara leaving the room, closing the door behind them. They perk up when they spot her.

"Akko!"

"Thank goodness! Did you come to see her?"

"We were just going to get some supper. It's a relief we won't have to leave her alone now."

"She'll be happy."

Akko glances back and forth between them, almost as if she can't believe their words. But those words only fuel her desire to burst through that door.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see her now, if that's okay."

The pair share a glance and a smile.

"Of course it's okay."

"She was asking for you earlier."

"She tried not to make it sound too obvious-"

"-but she really wants to see you, Akko."

Akko swallows, feeling a twinge of warmth in her heart. Her eyes begin to sting, but she squeezes them shut for a second to stop them from watering.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll take care of her from here."

They each give her a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Akko."

"We're counting on you."

And with this they walk off together hand-in-hand.

Akko doesn't waste another second. She pushes through the door slowly and steps in.

It's quiet this time, without the monitor beeping. Akko tiptoes her way in, until she can see the foot of the bed. She swallows and carefully calls out.

"Diana...?"

Akko peeks up at last.

Diana is sitting up in bed, leaning back against her pillows with a book in her lap. She looks up sharply, and her eyes go wide.

"Akko-!"

Akko feels the tears coming on immediately, and there's no hopes of stopping them.

"D... Diana..."

She's okay. She's really okay now.

Akko can hardly believe her eyes. Only yesterday Diana had looked so horribly different, so weak and in pain. And now she's more or less back to her old self.

It's the biggest relief Akko's ever felt in her life. She takes a trembling step forward, sniffling as the tears begin to dribble down.

"Diana..."

And before she knows it she's running across the room. Diana's book slips off her lap as she lifts her arms toward Akko. Akko softly collides with her, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her in tightly. Diana lets out a breath somewhere between a chuckle and a sob.

"I'm so glad you came, Akko..."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Diana."

Akko lets out a long sigh, savoring the reality of Diana safely in her arms now. As it finally begins to settle in that she's healed, all of the images of her suffering start to fade away.

 _It's over..._

Akko sobs quietly into Diana's hair, whimpering in relief in between murmurs of her name. Diana hugs her back as tightly as she can.

"Thank you, Akko. I've gotten to thank the others, but not you yet. You stayed with me throughout the night, and for that I am truly grateful, from the bottom of my heart."

Akko can't speak, so she just nods. Diana pets through her hair. "If you could please pass along my gratitude to Lotte and Sucy as well, I would deeply appreciate it."

Akko just nods again and doesn't let go.

Diana is content to stay like this for a while. She's already regained much of her strength and now puts it to good use in holding Akko. They both need this.

The minutes pass by before Akko can finally compose herself enough to ease back. Her face is still a mess, and Diana fondly reaches up to brush some of the tears away. She cradles Akko's cheek and coaxes her in for a sweet, tired kiss. When it's over, Akko heaves another sigh.

"Thank goodness..."

"Thank _you_ ," Diana repeats. "All of you."

Akko sniffles again and shakes her head a bit to clear it. She sits on the edge of the bed, keeping her hand over Diana's.

"So when can you come back to class? Don't rush or anything! You gotta get better first!"

"Don't fret," Diana says gently. "Nurse Isabella says I can return to classes after one more day of rest."

"That's good."

"And we may resume our study sessions as well."

"That's even _better_."

Diana sighs. "And we _are_ going to primarily focus on studying."

"I know, I know~"

They giggle a little before eventually coming back together for one more embrace. Akko squeezes her shoulders to bring her as close as possible.

"Really though... I'm glad, Diana... I was so scared..."

Diana's voice becomes quieter.

"As was I... But it's over now, thanks to you." She presses a soft, thankful kiss to Akko's cheek. Akko returns the favor and finally pulls back.

"Get some rest. I'll come visit again tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Akko doesn't want to leave her, but she forces herself to get up. And just as she does, Hannah and Barbara re-enter holding trays of food for supper. Akko relinquishes her position to them. They thank her and wish her goodnight.

And though she's sad to leave Diana again, Akko all but skips back to her dorm room that evening and jumps into bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Seems all is well, no? Oh, but wait! I have a few more chapters...**

 **Please review!**


	10. Resurfacing

**We are far from finished, my friends~ My bad on the notes last week, this isn't the final chapter! You'll see why...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 10. Resurfacing

Just as she'd said, Diana takes one more day of rest, with the same arrangement of Hannah and Barbara taking turns to sit with her. By the following day, she's back in class.

Akko's so happy to see her again, dressed in her uniform and arriving early just like always.

Akko, too, tries to keep up her good record and gets to her classes on time, though it might be more for the reward of getting to see Diana rather than keeping her attendance slate clean.

Gradually, things return to normal at Luna Nova, with Akko still trying her best to participate in classes and then partake in her extra lessons afterward. As the days pass by she meets all of her friends for her tutoring sessions again; Sucy helps her with potions, Lotte helps her with homework, Amanda helps her with her broom...

And finally the day comes when she'll have her library session with Diana again.

Akko's gleefully on cloud nine that day just thinking about it. It's been over a week since their last session, and it'll be the first time since the incident when she'll get to have some time alone with her girlfriend, aside from some very brief private moments in the hallways or outside their dorm rooms.

Akko all but sails through the school day in her excitement about the afternoon, and when it finally arrives she wolfs down a quick supper, wishes her teammates goodbye for the time being, and scampers off toward the library. She skips in through the doors with a huge grin on her face.

"Finally!"

Her loud voice earns her a hiss from the librarian.

"Miss Kagari!"

"Eep! Sorry!" Akko immediately lowers her voice and scuttles away in between the bookshelves for cover. She weaves her way toward hers and Diana's spot with practiced movements, hurrying along the shelves and around the tables until she finally turns the last corner and-

"Dianaaa~!"

And there she is, already sitting and waiting for Akko as always, with several books piled at the center of the table. Diana lifts her head and gives her a gentle chiding.

"Please lower your voice."

"Y-Yeah! Sorry! Couldn't help it!" Akko glides over to her and bends down to steal a kiss.

And normally Diana would make her wait until they were finished, but all things considered this time around, she allows it. But as soon as they part, she gets right to business.

"All right now, have a seat. We've got some things to catch up on."

"Yeeees~" Akko happily plops down in her chair, and the lesson begins.

She does her best to actually focus, and it's a bit challenging this time around, simply because she's basking in her joy of having Diana back. But a few pointed grunts from her girlfriend eventually have Akko buckling down again and concentrating on her work.

Over the next few hours, they go over a lot of things. The topic Diana has chosen for this evening is a certain period of history in the magical timeline, a portion that discusses the influence of witches and magic on wartime. Being she knows much about the wars from her own family history as a Cavendish, Diana has a lot of information to offer.

Akko is very attentive, especially when Diana gets to talking about her own family's recordings and stories of their experiences in the medical field during the fighting. It's the first time Akko's ever been half as intrigued by history as she normally is inclined to be. She takes notes, asks questions, offers insights and opinions, and actually learns a great deal.

And Diana does get a little carried away in speaking, considering her particularly extensive knowledge on the topic.

They read through several books together, with Diana offering personal experiences and connecting timelines. Akko really enjoys the library time, but the history is only part of it. The other reason is that she just loves listening to Diana talk, especially if it's something she's so passionate about.

After a few hours, the library begins to get quieter and quieter as more and more people leave for the night. Diana and Akko keep saying they'll finish up soon, until one more interesting topic arises, and then another.

Before they know it it's almost curfew. The librarian stops by their table to dismiss them for the night, then heads off herself.

At last Akko stands up from her seat and stretches both arms out high above her head until her shoulders crack.

"Wow! That was a really fun lesson, Diana! I had no idea that witches were so involved in the wartimes. Well I mean, we learned about it in class, but never _this_ much!"

Diana looks up at her from her seat with eyes that glimmer with affection.

"I am very glad you enjoyed my lesson." She begins gathering the books they'd read into a neat pile, stretching herself out a bit in the process. "Now then, we'd best put these back. Curfew is upon us."

"In a sec," Akko grins. "One more thing first. I gotta thank you for the lesson." She leans down over Diana and plants a quick kiss on her lips. Diana sighs, but is more than willing to accept the reward for this extensive study session. When Akko steps back she grabs a few books.

"I'll start putting these away!"

Diana nods and picks up the remaining books.

"Then I'll do the same."

Akko spins around and scampers off, not worrying about being too loud or running in the library at this hour. She wants to get back to Diana as quickly as possible and walk back to their rooms together, but Akko makes sure she does a good job of putting the books back properly, or else her girlfriend will probably scold her.

It only takes her a few minutes, and then she heads back to the table.

She's wondering about asking Diana if they can stay out just a little past curfew when a strange noise makes her flinch.

It sounds as though several books have fallen off their shelf or something, a dull thud followed by a few smaller ones. Akko returns to the table to find Diana and the remaining books gone. She begins searching through the aisles.

"Diana? What was that noise? Did you drop something?"

She peers around the corner of a nearby shelf and stops dead in her tracks.

Diana is lying motionless on the floor with several books scattered all around her.

Akko's heart seizes, but her legs have never moved faster.

" _Diana?!_ " She rushes to her and drops to her knees in sheer panic, reaching out for her. "Diana-? Wh-What happened-?"

But as soon as she makes contact with her, Akko is repelled by a familiar stinging heat. She just barely manages to turn Diana onto her back and pull her into her lap. Akko tenses up as the gripping dread begins to consume her.

"N-No... Not again..."

Diana's skin is hot with fever once more, her breath coming in clipped and shallow, her eyes closed tightly in pain. It's as though Akko's been brought back in time to a few days prior, as if they'd never gotten her the antidote in the first place.

"No, n-no, this can't be- D-Diana...?"

It has to be a nightmare. Had she dozed off at the table and is just dreaming now? Akko hopes so. She wants Diana to wake her up right now.

But the reality just keeps solidifying itself as nothing changes. Heat pools off of Diana's body and makes Akko sweat as she holds her. She brushes her palm over Diana's forehead and flinches at the intensity of the fever.

 _How though? Did the antidote not work? I thought it was supposed to fix this! And why so suddenly? She seemed fine two minutes ago!_

"Diana, c-can you hear me? What happened? W-Why is this-?"

Akko feels her eyes growing heavy with the weight of tears and she bows her head forward. When she does, she notices Diana's eyelashes fluttering, struggling as she fights for consciousness. With a gasp she manages to open her eyes, but only barely.

"Ah... Akko..."

"Diana! What's going on?! Why is this happening again?"

She can feel Diana's hands gripping her sleeve. Her hands are shaking. Her eyes are terrified.

"I am... not sure..."

And just like that the illness saps away the last of her strength. Diana's eyes fall shut once again, and her voice tapers off in another painful gasp. She doesn't say anything else.

"D-Diana-?" Akko clutches her hand, but Diana doesn't return the contact. She's gone limp. "No, no, no! Wh-Why is this happening?! Why didn't it work...?" Tears drip down one by one onto Diana's flushed cheeks. Akko ignores the heat and pulls her up into a desperate hug. "Wh-What should I do? Diana..."

She's so confused, so scared. But some part of Akko understands that she can't just sit here all night and cry as Diana gets worse by the second.

The fear in her heart causes her mind to start working, and her mind forces her body to move. She gets into a crouch and pulls Diana's wrists over her shoulders, then reaches back to grab onto her legs. Keeping her weight forward, Akko slowly rises with Diana on her back.

She hasn't even moved yet, but just in doing this much she can already feel the terrible blaze of her fever. Diana's entire body is engulfed in it, and her heart beats frantically up against Akko's back.

 _I've gotta get help-_

So Akko goes where she always goes when she needs help.

She takes off through the library and down the halls, through the building and out the doors. No one is awake to see her or offer their assistance.

She runs to the tower where her most beloved professor resides, stumbling up the staircase until she reaches her door. By this point Akko is breathless and sobbing as she cries out.

"P-Professor Ursula!"

In a matter of seconds there's a flurry of footsteps just before the door swings open.

"Akko?! What's-" Ursula's eyes go wide at the sight before her. She'd just taken off her glasses in preparation to go to bed, but now she yanks them off of her shirt collar and pushes them back onto her nose. But to her dismay, her eyes had been correct the first time. "Heavens, don't tell me-"

Akko shakes her head.

"I-I don't know why it's happening again, b-but she's burning up!" Akko can hardly see past the tears any longer, and her legs are shaking with how hard she'd ran and how scared she is.

Ursula quickly snaps herself into the reality and acknowledges the severity of the situation. She ushers Akko inside right away.

"Lie her down on the couch. Alcor! Water please!"

Akko staggers to the couch and Ursula helps her lie Diana onto her back. When Ursula can see for herself just how bad a state she's in, she begins to mumble.

"This is terrible... How can it be...?"

Alcor swoops in next to her, holding a teacup full of water in his talons. Ursula thanks him and turns to her pupil.

"Akko dear, have a seat and drink this."

Akko wipes her eyes and accepts the cup, shakily sitting herself down on a chair nearby. She takes a sip of the water – it's warm and tinted with a calming flowery flavor. It soothes her just a little bit.

"I-I don't understand... She was _fine_. All afternoon she was fine! Last time there were signs she was sick leading up to it, but this time-!"

"I understand." Ursula rests a hand on Akko's shoulder. "I will do my best, Akko. Please try to calm down."

With this Ursula walks over to the couch where Diana is trembling beneath the weight of her fever. Ursula closes her eyes and reaches out her hand, murmuring a few magical words. It's a technique used to assess the levels of magic residing in another person.

Diana's magics have always been fruitful. But now they are sheerly chaotic.

Where it had once been a controlled and steady environment, now everything is in turmoil. The fever is assaulting her nerves and her internal organs. Her magics are flaring and fluctuating at alarming levels, enough to make Ursula pull away.

"This isn't good. It's even worse than before."

"Wh-What do we do?" Akko cries. "D-Don't you still have some of the antidote left? Y-You didn't use it all last time, right?"

But Ursula shakes her head as she hurries across the room.

"That won't do her any good now. The sickness has resurfaced tenfold, and it can't be cured by a mere potion." She grabs her broom and struts back across the room. "The only way to help her now is to have her treated by a powerful healer."

"Healer?" Akko's panic rises up into her voice. "B-But where? _How?_ "

Judging by the way Professor Ursula is acting, something tells Akko that their own healer Nurse Isabella isn't going to suffice for this. Her professor's expression is tight with both concern and dismay as she looks Diana over once again.

"I'm afraid she must be taken to the Eternal Forest to seek out a spirit there. It is a great and ancient being that will have the knowledge and the power to heal her. When witches' magic and all else has failed, that spirit is our final hope."

Akko's tears have slowed to a stop as she listens. Having taken a seat on the couch next to Diana, she holds onto her sweltering hand.

"Our... final hope...?"

Ursula's face remains grim.

"I'm afraid so. With the condition Diana is in now – how quickly and severely the illness has returned... if she isn't treated properly and soon... she won't survive."

Akko had been aware of the possibility in the back of her mind until now. After all, it had been said before that the illness could be fatal if left untreated.

But actually _hearing_ the words from Ursula's mouth now really forces that reality to set in for her.

A sickening surge of dread slithers up through Akko's spine and grips at her heart.

But oddly enough it doesn't last for long. Confirming the severity of the situation solidifies just how real it is.

Diana could die. She _will_ die if Akko doesn't get her the help she needs.

It's disillusioning in a way. It's such a horrifying concept it all but kicks Akko's defiant spirit into action.

"I'll take her!" she cries. "I'll take her to the Eternal Forest, Professor! I'll do whatever I have to! I won't let her-" She doesn't say the word out loud, as though doing so could produce an ill omen of sorts.

In spite of the situation, Ursula manages a small smile.

"I know you'll be able to make it, Akko. If anyone can, it's you." With this she hands Akko her broom. "You'll have to use this. It's a bit rusty, but it flies as well as any other." Here, her eyes become downcast. "I wish I could accompany you and keep you both safe, but I'm afraid I still cannot fly. As I am now, I would only slow you down."

Akko straightens up her back and puffs out her chest as she accepts the broom.

"It's all right! I can do this, Professor!"

Ursula ruffles her student's hair.

"I know you can. I'm sending Alcor with you to help." With a nod to her familiar, the old white crow flaps over to them and lands on Akko's shoulder. Akko reaches up to pet him briefly.

"Hi, Alcor. I'm counting on you."

He caws.

A sudden jolt and whimper from Diana has them moving along quickly. Akko mounts the broom while Ursula picks Diana up, flinching at the heat she can feel from her in doing just that much.

It's clear Diana won't be able to hold onto Akko from the back of the broom, so Ursula lies her across the front in Akko's arms. Akko supports her back with one hand and grips the broom from over her chest with the other to ensure she won't slip off.

Ursula grits her teeth and draws her wand.

"You need to go immediately. I'll open the leyline for you."

"P-Professor," Akko says. "Sucy told me there were these... shadowy creatures there. H-How will I be able to use my magic if I have to?" She won't be able to grab for her wand without the risk of letting Diana go.

But Ursula rests a reassuring hand on Akko's head.

"Don't forget you'll have Alcor with you. He's still got a lot of very good magic and tricks under his wing. And don't worry about those creatures, Akko. I'll tell you something about them..."

Akko listens to what her professor has to say, and finally takes in a deep breath.

"Okay. One last thing; how will I know where to find this great healing spirit? I gotta get there as quickly as possible, right?"

For this, Ursula bites her lip slightly.

"There is no surefire way to know when and where the spirit will appear. You'll simply know. That's all I can say about it." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I truly wish I could be of more help."

"No! This is fine, Professor! You've helped so much already! From here on out just leave it to me!"

Ursula nods.

"I know you can do this, Akko. Please take care of Diana, and be safe." She looks to Alcor and gives him a gentle pat on the head. "I know you'll protect them with your life."

He coos and ruffles his feathers.

With everything ready, Ursula raises her wand to the large circular window where the full moon's light is pouring in. She opens a glowing green leyline right then and there.

"Go, Akko!"

"Right!"

Akko ensures her grip on Diana is secure, pulling her close to her chest as she gives the broom her command.

" _Tia Freyre!_ "

They lift off, and Alcor spreads his wings to guide the way into the leyline, and whatever lies beyond.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally I was going to have only 10 chapters for this, but then the finale would have been excessively long, so I decided to break it up. The next chapter will be the last main one!**

 **Please review!**


	11. The Forest Spirit

**Glad you decided to stick through till the end! This will be the final main chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 11. The Forest Spirit

As the leyline opens up before her, Akko lowers herself like Amanda had taught her and shoots forward as quickly as she can. There's a flash of light as Luna Nova disappears behind her, and all around her is replaced by magical branches of Yggdrasil, leading to all different times and locations.

Akko flies as quickly and as hard as she can, following the movement of Alcor's wings. She can feel Diana trembling, feel the heat pulsing off of her in waves. Akko hugs her close and kisses her forehead.

"Hang in there. I'll make sure you get better. I _swear_ it, Diana."

She just wishes Diana would say something. If she'd just be conscious for a moment in all this, it would make Akko feel immensely better.

But as things are, Diana is quiet and helpless. It seems like it would be all too easy for her to slip away without Akko's even knowing it.

She shakes her head. She can't think about things like that. She _can't_.

She continues flying, her body rigid and set in her determination. She knows she won't be able to use much magic once she gets to the Forest, because using unfamiliar powers in a magical territory like that would only attract unwanted attention. That's something she'd learned from her study sessions with Diana.

So Akko rummages for her wand in her sash now and touches it to activate it, then mumbles a spell.

" _Froreza_."

It's a cooling spell that she directs onto Diana's back, letting it spread across her body to combat some of the heat. Diana whimpers, and her body temperature seems to improve a little.

Before long, Alcor gives a caw and veers off to one side. Akko follows.

They break free from the leyline with a burst of light, which is immediately followed by a calming darkness.

When she opens her eyes, Akko finds a vast forest beneath her, all shrouded in midnight and moonlight. She's been here before, but the sight before her now is even bigger than anything she's ever seen.

It's like an ocean of trees and greenery, expanding farther than the horizon in any direction. Everything is healthy and in full bloom, though at this hour of the night all is resting. Mostly.

Akko takes a second to get her bearings as she glances around herself. She has no idea where to go from here. It's all the same in every direction anyway. She just remembers what Professor Ursula had said and does what she does best; she goes with her gut.

Akko chooses a direction and flies, and Alcor follows along at her side.

She doesn't know what she's looking for, or what to do from here. She feels completely lost.

Diana shudders in her arms, and she can tell the cooling spell has already worn off. The fever is back full-force, emitting waves of heat so thick Akko wants to pull away. But she continues to hold her close and very dearly.

The forest may be dark with night, but Akko soon realizes not everything living here is asleep. As she flies she can hear many rustlings down below the canopy, and a lot of chatter and chittering of animals. It puts her at ease a bit, and makes things much less intimidating than if she were flying through a completely silent magical forest.

But she knows to keep her senses on high alert, as not every creature would welcome the presence of a witch. Simply flying a broom wouldn't be enough magic to disturb most beings, but Akko isn't about to take any chances.

Alcor keeps guard as well, cocking his head and turning to glare at any sound that seems too loud or too close.

They fly quickly and quietly through the night, casting small shadows on the tops of the massive trees.

Akko doesn't know how quickly she should be flying. She doesn't know where she's headed or how long it'll take to get there. She wishes she could have some kind of guidelines as to where this forest spirit might be.

 _I don't know... I don't know where to go! Diana's running out of time-_

Alcor swoops in close to her, jolting Akko out of her troubled thoughts. He opens his beak and Professor Ursula's voice channels through.

" _Akko? Can you hear me?_ "

"Professor!"

" _Oh, thank goodness. Did you make it to the Forest?_ "

"Yes. But I don't know where to go from here..."

" _You'll know, Akko. I'm on my way to inform the Headmistress of the situation right now. Please be safe. Good luck."_

And just like that Alcor closes his beak and all is quiet again.

Akko's heart sinks. She really doesn't know what to do from here.

But when she looks down at Diana again, sweating and panting for breath, it ignites a flame in her soul.

 _I just have to trust my instincts._

She closes her eyes and draws in a deep breath, angling the broom a little and letting herself fly however she feels is right.

That's when a warning cry from Alcor startles her back into the present.

"What-"

But before she can even finish, a flurry of black wings is upon them.

A swarm of large bats appears out of nowhere, screeching and hissing as they beat the air, trying to knock Akko out of the sky. She shrieks, clutching Diana close, covering her with her own body. She can't reach for her wand or else she'd have to let go of the broom.

All she can do is avoid. She swerves left and right, up and down as they knock into her. But no movement she makes deters them. She spots Alcor pecking at a few of them, but they outnumber him by the dozens. They have to get away.

"Get- off me!"

Akko knows just shoving her shoulders at them won't do any good. She can feel their sharp claws at her back and in her hair, feel their skinny wings smacking her head. She presses herself down tightly over Diana, holding onto her with everything she has.

Then, with one quick motion she flips the broom over in a midair tumble just as Amanda had taught her. Akko's legs cross and lock at the ankles, and as she flips the bristles of the broom give a good hard _smack_ to several of the bats. She lets herself plummet just for a second before she rights herself again; it's just enough distance from the flock to give them some time.

Alcor is at her side in seconds, opening his wings and flapping quickly to create a massive hurricane-like gust. He knocks the army of bats back with such power they eventually retreat back down into the treetops.

Akko's hands are shaking as she clings to Diana and the handle of the broom. The ambush had been so sudden and jarring, and though they'd made it through this time, she isn't sure she'll be able to handle it again.

More importantly, she isn't sure if _Diana_ will be able to handle it again.

So much rigorous movement had transpired in so little time, and even if Diana's mind is unconscious, her body is still showing it felt the effects of it all. Her breathing has become much faster and much more shallow, and the blazing heat coming off of her skin has only strengthened. Akko can feel Diana's heart throbbing hard up against her back and throughout her whole body.

It was all too much for her when she was already in such a weakened and delicate state. She's shaking all over, and her breathing is so erratic it's painful for Akko to listen to. She feels tears coming on again.

"Diana..."

Akko kisses her, but it burns her lips. Gritting her teeth, she straightens up once more.

Now that the bats have sounded the alarm of an intruder, Akko knows other creatures will be coming to confront her. She needs to do something to prevent more attacks from happening.

Keeping herself balanced, she lets go of the broom to reach for her wand.

She just needs one spell. One spell that will prevent anything from bothering her until she gets to where she needs to be.

Invisibility won't work. Everything living here can sense magical energy, even if the user isn't visible.

She needs something that is _expected_ to have great amounts of magic - even greater than a witch.

She needs something no one will question or bother.

Akko already knows what her answer is, and she already knows which spell she's going to use to get it. She looks to Alcor who seems to understand her motives.

Akko raises her wand, closes her eyes, and shouts:

" _Metamorphie Fasciess!_ "

The magic pours out and engulfs her, though as she envisions what it is she wants to become, she's sure to keep Diana safe as she shifts. She chooses the form she'd taken the last time she'd been here with Diana, the only form that had saved them then.

A mighty golden dragon suddenly appears in the night sky. Silver moonlight reflects off its scales and colors the membrane of its wings. It shimmers like the sun, and resonates with just as much power and presence.

Alcor is dwarfed beside the beast, but after he's touched his mistress' broom and sent it back to her, he continues flying as though nothing has changed.

Once the magic has taken shape with her, Akko slowly turns her head to look over her shoulder. Diana lies between her shoulder blades, cradled by the bases of her wings. Akko lets out a soft snort of relief and moves her wings.

Everyone had always said not to use much magic here. But Akko's solution is just the opposite.

Now everything within the area will have sensed the magic she'd used for the spell. But nothing will dare question or confront a dragon.

And nothing does.

Akko flies slowly, but for a dragon it's the same as a decent speed for a witch on a broom. She keeps her keen eyes trained on the forest below where her massive shadow darkens everything.

She doesn't yet know how much longer it will take to find the healing spirit, but she knows she'll have to land in order to locate it. Of course it won't be wandering about in the sky. Similar to faeries, most spirits inhabit trees or certain areas of the ground - something else she'd learned from Diana.

But Akko doesn't quite feel the time is right just yet.

So she continues flying, constantly mindful of Diana's small weight on her back. But it isn't long before she's more aware of the heat radiating off of Diana than her weight. Akko can feel the blaze even through the thickness of her hide and scales.

She knows Diana's body won't be able to handle such immense stress for much longer. The chaos of overflowing magic and fever swirling inside of her is boiling in her blood, scorching her from the inside out. And with every single passing second it only gets worse and worse.

Now in this form, Akko fears for her more than ever, as it makes her realize just how small Diana truly is.

She never thought a witch's own magics could hurt them like this, to the point of being potentially fatal. It's all just a mess of magic trying to figure out how to contain itself in such a small vessel.

Of course it would happen to Diana of all witches, being a direct descendent of Lady Beatrix. Even when Chariot had mistakenly taken her magic from her, Diana had gotten it back when she was still very young. She's worked _so_ hard all her life to become a superb witch worthy of her ancestors, her mother, and the House of Cavendish.

Akko won't let the world lose her.

She flies on, until something she can't properly explain makes her feel it's time to enter the Forest.

It just _feels_ right.

Akko reduces her size but not her form just yet, shrinking into a smaller and smaller dragon until she can fit through the trees. She lowers herself until her claws make contact with solid ground.

She knows she won't be able to move properly in this form now, so she reverts back to her human shape, keeping Diana on her back as she'd carried her earlier at school. Now, without the scales to separate their bodies, Akko can feel the heat of the fever directly.

Diana's pulse beats hard against her back, harder than it had before, frantic and scared as it tries to keep things in order. She can feel that Diana's body is wearing thin. Not even her magics can protect her now. The fever has overtaken them and begun to eat away at her.

Akko keeps a firm grip on her.

"Don't worry. I've got you, Diana. Just hold on..."

Alcor flutters above her and caws softly, encouraging her to move. Akko draws in a deep breath and begins to walk.

Looking down at the Forest hadn't been all that intimidating, especially from a dragon's eyes. But looking up at it now as a puny little witch, Akko dreads whatever could be lying in wait for her.

She remembers the last time they'd been here, the massive tiger and the bear with a mouthful of teeth all down its neck. If she were to encounter something like that now, she isn't sure what she'd do other than scream.

At the very least the moonlight is bright enough to shine down and barely reach the forest floor to guide her. Alcor even uses its light to let his feathers glow to brighten her path further.

Akko stays on high alert, treading quietly and carefully. She can feel Diana weakening with every step, wilting like a flower beneath heavy snow. Her breaths dwindle down into weak whimpers, and her thunderous pulse shrinks to nothing more than a meek flicker, like a candle about to blow out. All of the rushing motion Akko could sense from within her previously now slows down and fades, until all that's left is that dreadful heavy heat.

Akko starts to cry, but she doesn't stop. She can't. She _won't_.

Not even when the shadows begin to move and come to life.

Eyes of every color blink at her, and she recognizes the creatures Sucy had told her about. Their bodies are wisps of darkness, constantly shifting in the wind, sometimes looking like one animal or another, and sometimes looking like nothing at all.

They surround her, but Akko doesn't stop. She remembers what Professor Ursula had told her about them:

" _Don't worry about those creatures, Akko._ "

Akko walks right toward the shadows-

" _I'll tell you something about them-_ "

And they part to let her through.

" _They pass by only when they sense the presence of true love._ "

Akko doesn't look back. The creatures swirl around together as if in delight, then vanish with a sigh.

At last, Akko comes to a halt.

Some part of her had been envisioning her destination to be some giant ancient tree with spiraling roots and massive branches that covered half the forest, something not unlike Yggdrasil.

But that isn't the sight she's looking at now.

Instead, she's stopped herself in front of a sapling with barely any leaves sprouting from it.

Alcor perches on the branch of a nearby tree, as if to approve of her choice.

She waits, with determination in her eyes and fire in her heart.

At first nothing happens, but Akko doesn't falter. She knows she's right. She believes in herself.

And finally, the tree begins to emit a faint glimmer. It seems to shine every color imaginable and then some.

A mist takes shape around the sapling, with form as ambiguous as the light it gives. It is a shape, and yet not one Akko can recognize. It makes sense, and yet it doesn't.

She can sense the magic in the air, and it's more ancient and profound than anything she's ever known or heard of. All she can be sure of is that there's a _lot_ of it.

She waits, unfaltering, though her grip on Diana's legs tighten as she feels her growing weaker. Akko slowly crouches down and removes Diana from her back to hold her in her lap instead, keeping both arms around her. She stays on her knees to show respect for the spirit awakening in front of her.

Akko blinks, but not for too long for fear it might vanish. She holds Diana close and hopes beyond hope.

And then she hears a voice. It is neither male nor female nor anything in between - and yet it's all of those.

 _"Young witch."_

It speaks in a language Akko understands, but there are echoes and remnants of thousands of others behind it. It makes her head ache slightly, but she never flinches or looks away. The voice continues:

 _"Why is it you have appeared here before me tonight beneath this moon?"_

Akko isn't quite sure, but she doesn't think it sounds angry. It's more curious than anything. She swallows, inhales, and replies in a firm but anxious voice.

"My friend-" She glances back down at Diana, who is very still now in her arms. "She needs help."

The mist reaches out as if to touch them, but it never makes contact.

" _Indeed,_ " it says. " _This girl is about to die._ "

"Please-" Akko chokes. "Don't let her. I don't want her to die. I _promised_..."

The spirit swirls around the sapling and seems to contemplate.

" _Are you certain? Should you let her die here in this forest, she would be able to accomplish many things, even in death. I sense a tremendous amount of magic in her. Her spirit would do great things here._ "

Akko sniffles and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that's true, but... but I just can't let her go yet. It's way too soon! The world can't afford to lose her right now! And neither can I..."

Her heart hurts. If this spirit can't help Diana after all, she really will die and become a spirit of this forest. And perhaps that might be for the better in some cases. But Akko doesn't want that, and she believes Diana doesn't either.

The mist rustles at Akko's answer.

 _"Tell me, young witch. How did you know where to find me?"_

Akko holds Diana closer, protectively.

"I just went where it felt right. And it led me here..." She looks up at the sapling with barely anything blooming on it. "There's no way a tree would look like that in a forest of eternal spring unless it was for a good reason. That tree holds a lot of energy and magic, enough that it can share it with the rest of the forest and keep only a little for itself... So I knew it had to be yours."

The mist rustles again.

" _You are very clever. Let me ask you: should I heal your friend, then what shall you offer me in exchange?"_

Akko can feel tears dripping down her face now.

"Anything! I'll give you my most treasured possession since I was a child! If there's something you need, I'll find it or I'll do it! You can even take my magics! As long as Diana will live I don't care about anything else!"

Her voice rings out and adds to the echoes whispering around the mist, becoming part of it. It makes her realize what all those echoes are; this spirit absorbs every word ever uttered by anyone, at any given time, across the world.

Akko feels a shudder run through her as the spirit sighs.

" _Foolish words, young witch. Not caring about oneself or anything else for the sake of another. Those are the foolish words of a soul enraptured by love."_

The mist reaches out once again, and Akko tenses. But when it touches her this time, it saps away all of her fears. The voice continues:

 _"It just so happens this world is sustained by such foolish, pure-hearted love. That love is what keeps breeding new life and new magic, in every second of existence. It always has been, and always will be love."_

Akko watches as the mist gently envelops Diana in her lap. Something stirs, and Akko can sense it even through Diana's body. The turmoil is stilled by a calming force, and the heat of the fever fades into nothing.

Just like that she is healed.

Where it had taken Akko's friends and professors hours to find and make an antidote, the spirit cures Diana with a touch.

This is truly magic more powerful and more profound than anything Akko's ever heard of. She's humbled and thankful to have witnessed it herself, enough to break down crying in relief.

Diana breathes easily in her arms now, her heart beats at a steady pace, and her pallor is calm with slumber.

Akko can't speak. She just cries.

The mist rustles.

" _I require nothing from you, young witch. You have already paid a fair price in worries and in tears. Go now. Take your friend and return from whence you came. Perhaps I'll see you both here again in a few hundred years' time._ "

The mist fades and all is quiet.

Akko blinks, trying to remember what it had looked and sounded like, but she's already forgotten.

She feels a little lightheaded for a second, but after taking a few deep breaths that fades too. It almost feels like none of it ever happened.

But when she looks down at Diana resting easily now, without a trace of fever or discomfort lingering, it's proof enough it had all been very real.

Akko breathes a long sigh of relief and hugs Diana close.

"Thank goodness..."

The last few tears dribble down and transfer onto Diana's cheek. And then she hears a small sound from her, a tired little moan. Diana stirs in her arms, and Akko sits up right away.

"Diana?"

It's only been a few hours since she'd last seen her awake, but it feels like it's been days. Diana opens her eyes slowly, drawing in a shaky breath as she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. But when her eyes come to rest on the one thing she recognizes, she's put at ease.

"Akko..."

"Diana-!"

Akko hugs her again, a little harder this time. Diana even makes an effort to return it.

"Where... are we...?"

"The Eternal Forest," Akko mumbles. "That awful fever came back and Professor Ursula said you needed to be taken to a healer right away... or else you wouldn't get better this time..." She squeezes her tighter. "We made it in time."

"The Eternal Forest..." Diana takes in the sight of the towering trees in the darkness as Akko clings to her. "You brought me all the way here... by yourself?"

"Well, I had Alcor to help!" Akko eases herself back and looks up to where the white crow is still perched. But she immediately brings her eyes back to Diana again. "B-But never mind all that! How are you feeling? Do you still have a fever?"

"I don't believe so."

"A-Are you sure?" Akko almost chokes again. "Y-You seemed like you were in so much pain, a-and you were so weak... for it to all just be over now almost seems too good to be true..."

Diana moves her hands away from Akko's back and instead cups either side of her face, having her look into her eyes. She smiles.

"Akko, don't you think 'too good to be true' is exactly what an ancient forest spirit makes possible?"

She kisses her softly, letting Akko feel for herself that she's no longer ill. Akko whimpers happily and kisses back, hugging her again. When they part, Akko has mostly gotten ahold of herself.

"You're okay... it won't happen anymore..."

"I believe you're right," Diana affirms. "All of my magic seems to be intact and moving properly now. It doesn't hurt anymore."

It's a relief for Akko to hear her say that, but the fact that Diana admitted that it had in fact hurt her before makes Akko want to cry more. Of course she'd known it must have been agonizing for her, but for Diana to actually _admit_ it...

Akko just hugs her again. She can feel for herself now that there's no heat coming off of Diana more than the regular warmth that's expected. Her pulse is calm and strong, and she only seems to be a bit tired, which is very understandable. Diana can tell the same is true for Akko.

"You must be exhausted," she murmurs. "Having stayed up all night to bring me here. It must have been frightening."

Akko shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. We made it in time and you're better now. That's all I care about."

"Even so, I must express my gratitude. You saved my life, Akko. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She kisses her again, more powerfully than before, more earnestly.

Akko sobs and locks both arms around her shoulders.

It's only after they ease back again when Akko notices the shadowy creatures have appeared again, poking their heads out curiously from behind the trees. They don't approach, but rather stay where they are, chittering and sighing.

Akko blushes. Diana notices them too and her voice grows quiet.

"Oh my..."

"Y-You know about those guys?"

"Yes." Diana clears her throat. "I-In any case, it's good to know they won't be hindering us."

"Y-Yeah..."

A sudden _caw_ from Alcor tells them it's time to head back. Akko offers Diana her hand and helps her up slowly. Alcor flaps his wings, and Ursula's broom materializes out of thin air. Akko grabs it with her free hand.

"I still can't believe I actually managed to get us here."

"Your flying has improved immensely thanks to your practices with Amanda. But if you're tired, would you like me to take us back?"

"N-No way! I can't let a sick person fly!"

"I am not sick any longer."

"Still! No way!" Akko mounts the broom with a bit of a huff, and Diana chuckles softly. She sits behind her and wraps both arms around Akko's stomach. Akko can tell her hold is secure, but even so she looks back to check. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm just fine now, Akko."

"Okay." But just to be safe Akko puts one of her hands over Diana's. Her skin isn't hot or clammy anymore, and when Diana presses up to her back she feels comfortably warm.

Alcor flaps his wings and opens the leyline for them. Akko takes off.

" _Tia Freyre!_ "

They lift slowly, by far one of her best lift-offs yet, and fly through the leyline at a steady speed. Akko feels that Diana had been the one flying her places most of the time. It's nice to finally be able to return the favor.

She follows Alcor's white wings until he veers off to one side. Akko closes her eyes at the flash of light, and the next thing she knows she's hovering back in Professor Ursula's room.

Ursula had been preparing some tea to calm herself, but now she all but drops the cup onto the table and shoots up from her seat.

"Oh, thank heavens!" She rushes over just as Akko lands and throws her arms around both girls, sobbing in relief. Akko grins and hugs her back while Diana blushes. When Ursula pulls back she takes a good look at them both. "I'm so glad you're both okay! Diana, how are you feeling?"

Diana shuffles her feet.

"I feel I've made a full recovery."

"Oh, thank goodness." Ursula sighs and hugs her again for a long moment. She'd never had to see anyone with such a serious illness before, let alone one of her own students. She holds Diana for a long moment, stroking her hair gently. "I'm so relieved... You truly have been cured. I can feel it." She eases back to look down into her eyes. "It is a wonderful and blessed thing to be touched by such a spirit. I doubt you'll ever fall sick again for the rest of your life."

Unable to contain her joy, Ursula kisses Diana's forehead softly.

Then she turns to her pupil. "And what about you, Akko? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Nope! Not a scratch!"

"Thank goodness..." It seems to be all she can say now as she just hugs the girls for another moment. She only releases them when Alcor comes to rest on her shoulder, and then it's him she's pampering.

"What a good bird! Thank you for bringing them home safely."

At last everything settles down. Akko returns Ursula's broom to her, thanking her for it. Her other hand has found Diana's again, and she doesn't let go. Ursula lets out a long sigh.

"I've got to call the headmistress back," she says, waving her wand over her globe which doubles as a crystal ball. "You girls should get some rest. You've been through far too much tonight. I'll make sure everyone understands if you take a few days off from classes."

"Thank you, Professor," Akko grins. "But we'll try not to take too much time off!" Her words surprise both Ursula and Diana. Akko blinks. "U-Unless you feel like you wanna take some time off, Diana! I get that you must be _super_ exhausted."

Diana smiles.

"Let us see how we feel in the morning. For now, a good night's rest sounds heavenly."

"Yeah, definitely!"

They both thank Ursula once again for her help, and she hugs them both one more time. They then thank Alcor who seems to get his feathers ruffled from the flattery.

And at last Akko and Diana head down the staircase hand-in-hand, and begin making their way across the midnight courtyard.

"I wonder if we should tell people," Akko mumbles into a yawn. "I feel I kinda gotta tell Lotte and Sucy and Amanda."

"Indeed you should. It was a great feat you accomplished tonight, Akko. As for me, I feel I should refrain from telling Hannah and Barbara right away."

"Oh yeah. They'd probably faint if they heard you got sick again."

"My thoughts exactly."

A beat of silence falls, and Akko moves a little closer to her.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Diana."

"And I have you to thank for it, Akko."

Akko leads the way back to the main building and through the hallways toward their dorms. They're nearing the place where they need to part ways and she's preparing herself to let go of Diana's hand.

But just as she's about to do so, Diana tightens her own grip. Akko looks up at her, puzzled.

"Diana? What's wrong?"

Her classmate looks to her dorm room, speaking softly.

"I feel I... wouldn't mind a bit of company tonight. If that's all right with you."

Akko nearly falls over, and she's sure it's only because she's holding Diana's hand that she doesn't.

"I... I mean, I... A-Are you sure? It's okay for me to-?"

"Only if you'd like..."

"Of... Of _course_ I would! More than anything!" Akko gets a little too eager and quickly lowers her voice. "I-I mean seriously, Diana? You'd let me...?"

Diana avoids eye contact simply because she can feel her cheeks turning pink.

"I just feel we will both sleep more soundly if we are not alone. It's been a stressful night."

Akko swallows back a squeal of delight. This is the first time Diana has ever invited her to sleep over. It's the second thing tonight that feels too good to be true.

Akko reels in her excitement levels as much as she can though, reminding herself it's past 1AM and they need to go to sleep now.

Diana leads her to the door and quietly enters. Hannah and Barbara are fast asleep in their beds, none the wiser as to what had transpired tonight. As far as they knew, Diana had been working with Akko in the library and had come back to sleep hours ago.

Diana leads Akko around the bookshelf to her own private area. She draws her wand and makes quick work of changing them both into their respective clean sleep-clothes. Akko is surprised by the gesture, but even more surprised at the notion that Diana is exhausted enough to perform a mundane task with the use of magic. But it's fine just this once.

Akko leaves her wand with her laundry that Diana had folded and left on the desk nearby for her, then whirls around to face her. Diana has already made her way to her bed and pulled the covers down.

Akko pauses for a second to watch her, trying to see if she seems to be in any pain as she moves. But the only thing that seems to be ailing her now is exhaustion. Akko is finally hit by a wave of it as well, and in spite of her excitement to spend the night, she walks over slowly and stands next to the bed. She stops there, clutching at her shorts and biting her lip.

"U-Um... Is it really okay for me to...?"

Diana makes room for her expectantly.

"I insist."

Akko half-yelps and half-squeals as she slowly sits herself down on the mattress. She glances at Diana as if to ask 'is this okay?' and Diana merely smiles back. She raises a hand to her lips when a small yawn comes over her, and a tired sound makes itself heard.

Akko can't resist. It's too cute and she's too happy and too tired and too relieved to care. She throws both arms around Diana and brings her down onto the pillows, snuggling up to her as closely as she can.

It takes Diana by surprise, but not much. She holds Akko in turn, slowly grabbing at the blankets to pull them up and over the both of them. Akko sighs and deflates against her.

"I'm so so so glad you're all better now..."

Diana brushes her hand back through Akko's bangs and kisses her forehead.

"As I've said, I have you to thank."

Akko makes a happy little trill, easing herself up a few inches to look down at her. She's so happy she might cry again.

But before that can happen she meets Diana's eyes, desperately asking permission. Diana gives a nod and raises her chin invitingly.

Akko gladly dips down and kisses her lips, letting it say everything she can't find words for; she's so relieved, she's so happy, she loves her _so_ much...

Diana feels Akko go limp during the kiss, and she can't blame her for falling asleep after what she'd been through. She gently shifts herself and moves Akko a little, positioning her more comfortably to one side and having her head rest on the pillow. She's already snoring softly.

Diana kisses her one more time.

"Goodnight, Akko."

She nestles herself close, wrapping both arms around her to let the soft comfortable warmth wreath between them.

* * *

 **A/N: The whole inspiration behind this fic was actually a piece of artwork (that has since become lost) of Akko and Diana walking through a forest with spirits all around them. The artist's caption read something like "The spirits pass by when they sense true love." And I made several tweaks to the concept, but lo and behold this story was born!**

 **I wanted to emphasis everyone working together at first to help Diana, but ultimately wanted it to be Akko to finish the job once and for all. I wanted to show her using her broom-riding skills, and I wanted to revisit her dragon transformation from Threaded.**

 **I also got the idea of the forest spirit and all its oddities and wonders, and had a ton of fun writing it!**

 **And of course we'll have a little epilogue~**

 **Please review!**


	12. Epilogue - Good Morning

**And a quick little wrap-up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Epilogue. Good Morning

Akko wakes early the next morning and sneaks out before Hannah or Barbara can notice her.

Lotte and Sucy catch her on the way into her own room though, and she explains to them what had happened last night. Lotte is in shock and in panic, and even Sucy seems mildly impressed, but Akko quickly explains everything to the end and ensures all is well now.

"Yeah," Sucy chuckles. "I'll bet it's all fine and dandy. You made sure to spend the night with her, right?"

"Sucy! Don't be rude! Akko was worried about Diana!"

Akko's grateful for Lotte's defense, but she still blushes at Sucy's accusation. Akko has to admit she'd never slept better in her entire life.

"A-Anyway, I'm gonna get ready now! I wanna walk her to class to make sure she's really okay!" And Akko darts off into the bathroom.

Her teammates share a smile.

Meanwhile in her own dorm, Diana is trying to gently break the news to her own teammates. She leaves out every unnecessary and troubling detail possible, but they still gasp and whimper and clutch one another. In the end they throw their arms around her in relief and sob.

"Thank goodness you're better!"

"Thank goodness, Diana!"

And Diana smiles and hugs them back.

They get ready for the day, and even though Hannah and Barbara fret excessively over her, Diana ensures them she's well enough to attend classes; she'd slept wonderfully well last night.

Once they're ready, they head down to the dining hall together.

And at the same time, Akko is heading down with Lotte and Sucy when they run into Amanda's team.

"Yo, mornin!"

"Amanda! Guys, c'mere real quick. And keep your voices down!"

Akko tells them too, and all jaws drop, though Jasna's only drops to let in a doughnut. Constanze gives her a silent round of applause while Amanda all but shouts.

"You _what_ -?!"

"Shhh! I said quiet!" Akko begs her. "No one else has to know about it! It'd embarrass Diana!"

"Sheesh... so you went all the way back there with her by yourself in the dead of night? You got some guts, girl."

"I just wanted to say thanks, because if you hadn't trained me so well in flying a broom, I probably wouldn't have made it."

"Aw hey, c'mere you!" Amanda slings an arm across Akko's shoulders and pulls her in, ruffling her hair. Jasna and Constanze join in the group hug. Akko playfully tries to paw them off, giggling all the while.

By now a dozen of their classmates and professors, including Badcock, Finneran, Holbrooke, and Ursula, have noticed the friendly little commotion in the corner of the dining hall. But no one intercepts. They simply look on and smile.

Lotte and Sucy even join in the hug after Akko grabs their sleeves and pulls them in. But when they recognize a familiar trio heading their way, they each gently pull Jasna and Constanze off of Akko. When Amanda looks up she lets her go too.

"Guess it's someone else's turn to have ya," she winks.

Akko shakes herself off and tries to fix her hair a little, but when she looks up she freezes. Hannah and Barbara give shy little waves, as if too prideful to thank Akko for what she'd done in front of so many people.

Then Diana – looking as confident and prideful as ever – steps forward to greet everyone.

"Good morning, ladies."

And Akko beams a smile from ear to ear and throws both arms around her for all of Luna Nova to see.

"Dianaaaa~!"

Diana blushes, but she accepts Akko's hug, and even returns it.

"And a very good morning to you too, Akko."

"It is now!" she hums.

Their little display of affection puts everyone in a good mood.

Amanda's, Diana's, and Akko's teams all sit together for breakfast and chat this morning.

And of course Akko sits next to Diana, holding her hand under the table all the while.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's going to wrap it up for this story, folks! Thanks so much for reading!** **Hopefully I'll get ideas for more in the coming months!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
